


Girl Next Door

by IthinkIwrite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cute Kids, F/F, Family Fluff, Feelings, Fluff, Love, Rape, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 19,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IthinkIwrite/pseuds/IthinkIwrite
Summary: So bad at summarises. Wish I can give without giving too much.





	1. Chapter 1

The smell of Sunshine Meadow pine sol from the Baltic Oak Laminate sheen floor that's leads all the way to the kitchen, lingers in the atmosphere of Taylor's 600 sq ft studio apartment.

It's Sunday. Her day off. She should be relaxing but, cleaning always wins. 

She walks into her kitchen, which has Stainless Steel Appliances, Wooden Cabinets, Softly Polished and Etched Surface Countertops with an Ivory Tile Backsplash. She grabs her yellow microfiber rag & Clorox all -purpose spray. Wiping down every surface. Under, over, & in between. 

She walks into her small bathroom. White Hexagon Concrete Tile. Gray Textured Single Sink Vanity with Cultured Marble Top with a Brushed Nickel 2-handle 4-in Centerset Bathroom Faucet. Directly across from the sink is the toilet. Aside from the toilet is the KOHLER White Cast Iron Rectangular Skirted Tub. She has the same shade of gray 3 piece bathroom rug set that also matches the gray & yellow shower curtain. A light breeze comes through the cracked textured glass window.

Well if I loved you a little bit longer  
If my love was a little bit stronger  
Would you stay, stay?  
Baby please stay  
If I granted all of your wishes  
Give you more than touches & kisses  
Would you stay, stay?  
I need you to stay

She hums the words to Destiny's Child 'Stay' as she sways the mop on her tile floor. 

KNOCK KNOCK

So much in her zone & the loud music, she was completely oblivious to the knock.

KNOCK KNOCK

This time, the knock was a bit louder & clearly. She places the mop in the corner between the door & the wall. She unhurriedly walks over to her Bose Speaker to turn down the music. Stepping over the wet spots as she walks over to the door. She opens it. There stands a stranger. A pretty stranger. Same height as her maybe a little skinnier. Wearing a fitted red t-shirt with what looks to be flour on it. Some black biker shorts & mix match socks. One purple, the other aqua blue. Her dark auburn hair with her natural colored roots was tied up in a fluffy orange scrunchie. 

"Hello". Taylor greets wearing a Maroon Na'maste in Bed T- Shirt & Plush Elephant Slippers. 

"Hi." The unknown named stranger says. "I'm Cheyenne.. From next door"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Cheyenne.. From next door. What can I help you with?" Taylor ask

"I was wondering if I could borrow some Flour? If you have any?"

"Sure" Taylor widens the door & gestures her to come. "Come in. You're letting my air out"

Cheyenne steps in & moves to the side allowing the door to close. "Thanks"

Taylor walks towards the kitchen leaving Cheyenne standing awkwardly at the door. She looks around at the bright, small but spacious, not to mention clean apartment. 

"Cute Place. Small. I didn't know they had studios in this building". Cheyenne says 

Taylor going through cabinet after cabinet. "Could've sworn" She whispers to herself. "Umm, yeah. They have studios to 3 bedrooms here" She responds

Cheyenne steps in some more to be more observant. Well, nosey. She notices the Lyre Shaped Curve Round Wood Plant Stand with an Espresso Finish to the right of her. Sitting on top of it is a Cylinder Jellyfish Aquarium with 2 synthetic jellyfish floating around. A switch button that can change the color from red, glowing yellow, purple, aquamarine, & blue. 

Taylor walks over to her holding an almost empty bag of Gold Medal flour. "Sorry. This is all I have" She says as she hands it to Cheyenne. "Could've sworn I had more"

"This is fine, Thanks. Hey, where did you get this from?" She ask as she points to the Aquarium

"Amazon. I don't really care for it. I only have it for when my niece sleeps over"

"It's pretty cool".

"I guess. So where next door do you live?"

"2D"

"Really? They didn't waste no time. How long ago did you move in?"

"A week or so"

"Oh"

Cheyenne finally turns her attention to Taylor. Reading her shirt. She smiles. "Love your shirt"

Taylor rocking back & forth between her heels & her toes. "Yeah, this is usually the plan but unfortunately it never happens this way"

Cheyenne lets out a small laugh. She looks around the apartment again. "You really did well utilizing this space"

Taylor looks around also. "Thanks. You're in a 2 bedroom right?"

"Mmhmm. I hope I'm this organized when I'm all unpacked. I'm tripping over boxes & what not. Well, thanks for the flour. I owe you"

"Don't worry about it"

Cheyenne walks to the door, Taylor follows. Just as she was about to close the door, Cheyenne gently pushes it open. Taylor peaks her head around "Yeah?" Taylor ask

"I asked you for flour & I was in your apartment for all of 5 minutes, & never once asked you your name"

"True... It's Taylor"

"Taylor. Well Thank You Taylor & nice to meet you"

"You're welcome & nice to meet you too. Cheyenne.. from next door"


	3. Chapter 3

Cheyenne walks back into her apartment to an enraged Father. 

"Where the hell you been?" He barks. "Did you get some Flour?"

"Yeah, she had to look for it"

"Who the fuck is she?!"

"The girl from next door"

"Whatever. Just hurry up with my pork chops!"

Cheyenne rolls her eyes. Keeping her mouth shut. She pours the mixture of black pepper, seasoning salt, garlic powder, & some italian herb blend onto the boneless chops. Making sure she gets every inch of the meat.

Cooking always made her think of her Mom. She remember sitting on the kitchen counter, swinging her feet talking about how their days went & future life plans. She died 2 1/2 years ago. Still feels like yesterday. 

She watches the bubbles of the hot oil pop as she flips the pork with the silicone tip stainless steel tongs. She can hear the sound of dragging slippers coming towards her. She cringes.

"Smelling good there" He says in his deep but stodgy voice

"It..It's almost done" 

He moves in closer. "You know what I really want right?"

"Please Daddy. Don't" She pleads

"Fuck that Pork. Come take care of me"

"Daddy Please"

He grabs the back of her neck & pushes her face down to heat of the frying pan. Digging his fingers in her skin "Either you take care of me or you'll be taking care of this ugly ass burn for the rest of your life. Take your pick" He let's her go

He walks away. She takes the porkchops out one by one & places them on the paper towel stacked on the plate. The faster she gets this out the way, the better. As bad as it my sound, he never last long anyways. She took her normal deep breath, wiped her face from incoming tears & walked to her Father's bedroom. Gave herself the prep talk...

"...Just close your eyes Cheyenne. Just close your eyes. It'll be over before you know it"


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor turns down her music as she turns her Fathom Blue Kia Soul into her parking lot. 30 spots, 2 per unit. 5 extra for handicap. She gets out & grabs her bags from the back seat. She jiggles her keys as she walks upstairs.

"Mommy, you said so" A little girl says from the top of the stairs

"I know Baby but..." Cheyenne stops what she was saying when she sees Taylor. "Hi" 

"Hey. Girl from 2D" Taylor says with a smile.

"Mommmmmyyyyyyy" The little girl begs

"Ok Ok" Cheyenne says in annoyance

Taylor makes her way to her apartment. Squeezing passed them. "Cute little girl" She says

"Thank You" Cheyenne responds 

"Sister?"

"...Daughter"

"Oh Ok"

"Hi" The little girl greets Taylor with the sweetest high pitch voice

Taylor drops her bags at her door & walks back over to them. "Well Hello Gorgeous" She squats down. "What's your name?"

"..Kali"

"Such a pretty name for a pretty girl. How old are you, Kali?"

"I 4" She says holding up 4 fingers with chipped pink nail polish 

"You're 4?" Taylor acts shocked. "My niece is 4 too. Her name is Melony" She stands up

"Can I play with her?" She says while swinging her arm

"You sure can. She'll be here Tuesday. You have to ask your Mommy though"

"Mommy, can I play with Melony? When she comes Tuesday?"

"We'll see"

She drops her head. "Ok"

"Ughh can't take the cuteness" Taylor says while placing her hand over her heart

"Don't let it fool you" Cheyenne says

Taylor smiles. "Coming in or going out?" She ask

"Out. I promised her ice cream"

"Yums"

"You wanna come?"

"Maybe another day. I kinda wanna finish this chapter I'm reading. But enjoy some for me?"

"Will do. See you later Neighbor"

"Right back at you. Bye Bye Kali!"

Kali Waves. "Bye"

The 2 of them jump down the stairs, counting them 1 by 1. Kali holding on the banister & holding her Mother's hand at the same time. 

"Shit. Ice cream does sound good" Taylor says to herself. 

She shrugs it off & walks in her apartment. She slides her feet out her black crocs. Placing them neatly near the door. Heads to the kitchen to put away her groceries. Eggs, Milk, Her favorite cereal Lucky Charms, Water, & flour. She doesn't know why she got flour. Never know. The girl next door may need some, more.

She flops down on her Queen Size bed. It took up alot of space but it was so worth it. She grabbed her 'Who murdered me?' book off her pillow. Opens it & pulls the 6 photo booth picture of her & her brother Tyler, now turned bookmark from the page. Page 45. 

"Now, what did Paul do?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kali splashes water in the bubble filled tub singing Wheels on the Bus.

"Mommy, ya not singing" She says

"Sorry Baby"

"Theee wheels on the bus go round & round, round & round, round & round. The wheels on the bus go round & round. All through the town" They sing together 

Cheyenne stares at Kali playing with her Mermaid Doll with a personalized pink fin the says 'Princess Kali'

"Kali, has Papa did bad things to you?" She ask

"No"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Would you tell Mommy if he did?"

"Mmhmm"

Cheyenne takes a deep breath. "Ok.. Well looks like you're all wrinkly now. Ready to get out?"

Kali stands up & raises her arms. Her mother wraps her lavender towel around her & places the hood over her damp hair. She carries Kali on her hip. Passing the living room where 'Papa' is.

"Night Night Papa" Kali shouts out

"Goodnight Princess. You want Papa to tuck you in?" He ask

"No. I'll tuck my own daughter in" Cheyenne snaps as she disappears out of sight.

Cheyenne gently lays Kali down on the bed..

"Mommy, can you read me the book with the Stars?" Kali ask

"Star Light Star Bright Baby. & Yes, I can. But first, I have to lotion you up & put your nighties on. Ok?"

"K. Mommy, can I play with that girl's niece?"

"Her name is Taylor. & We'll see. She's a stranger"

"She's nice"

"..Yeah. She is.. Ready? One, Two, Three, Up!"

Kali stands on the bed. Places one foot in her panties, then the other. She steps her right foot in her Bear footie pajamas, then the other. 

"There. All ready for sweet dreams sweet face?" Cheyenne ask

"Yeah"

Cheyenne grabs the book from the opened box. Tucked Kali in & Cuddled up next to her, & begins reading..

"Star light, star bright, First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have this wish I wish tonight. Be...." 

Kali, fast asleep, already. Her mother kisses her forehead. "I will always protect you Kali. Always"


	6. Chapter 6

Taylor gets herself ready for work. She stands at the mirror removing the rollers from her hair one by one. Leaving perfect bouncy shiny curls. She swishing her fingers through them to loosen them. She walks out the bathroom with her open rode revealing her petite 130 pounds body frame, wearing nude colored undergarments. She grabs her Cocoa Butter Lotion from her dresser. She squirts some in her hand, along with some Merderma cream. She gently places the mixture on her brown, blemish face. She's dealt with acne all through her adolescent years. Which came some scars soon after. Somedays it seems to work, not so much on the other days. She walks to the bed where her clothes are laid out. She had a whole outfit in mind but she woke up feeling bloated so scrubs it is. 

After getting dressed, she puts on her sterling silver stud earrings. A cubic zirconia halo around the Danube-cut center stone that Tyler bought her. She scans the apartment to see if she has everything.

"Tampons? Check. Wallet? Check. Work Attitude? Wrapped up nice & tight" She says to herself

She twists her lips & puts on hands on her hips. Trying to remember if she has everything. She shrugs "Fuck It" She says. She looks at her Stainless Steel Mother of pearl movado watch. It reads 8:09. 9 minutes late out the door but she'll make it. She grabs her bag, her jacket, & her keys that's hanging from the wall by a tack. She's out the door.

She gets into her car & rolls her window down. Perfect breeze to this 60 degree weather. She scrolls down her 800 songs playlist on her phone to pick a song during her ride.

Mariah Carey: BabyDoll

"Well Mariah, you'll do"


	7. Chapter 7

[Ty Calling]

 

"Hello?" Taylor answers

Silence from the other end of the phone

"Hello!" This time more hostile

"Sorry Sis. My phone fell" Tyler says. "What's going on?"

"Hey. Nothing. 'In the grocery store. I need food & snacks for my NiecyPoo"

"Right Right. How was work?" He ask

"It was ok. You? You almost done with that building?"

"Yeah, almost...

"Ty hold on" She puts the phone down. "Hi. Can I have a quarter pound of Land o Lakes Yellow? & Uh, a quarter pound of Turkey Breast?" She ask the man behind the deli. "Yeah"

"What time are you gonna be home tomorrow?" He ask

"Round 4"

"Alright, I'll bring Melony around 4:30"

"Alright. Well let me go. It's too many people in here & my anxiety is getting bad"

He laughs "Ok. Love you Twin B"

"Love you more Twin A"

 

He hangs up, Taylor after.

 

She walks down Aisle 9. She grabs some strawberry nutri grain bars. 8 count. 2 for 5. She's grabs 2.

"Excuse me" She says to the blonde lady that's in her way.

 

Next aisle. She grabs Spaghetti Sauce, Spaghetti & Parmesan Cheese. She heads to the meat department to grab some ground beef.

"$5.76 for a pound of meat? Out their damn minds up in this store" She complains

 

She reluctantly grabs & walks to the not the nearest but the register with the least amount of people. She stops at register 3 that has 2 people, but then noticed register 4 has 1. She picked her basket off the floor & shuffles when she sees someone coming. 

She places the divider on the conveyor belt & places her items one by one. 

"Enjoy the rest of your day" The cashier says to the customer gathering his bag.

Taylor hasn't paid any mind to who was about to ring her up until they spoke.

 

"Hi" Cheyenne greets

Taylor was looking down at her nails when she looked up & seen her.

"Hey You!"

"Didn't you just go to the store the other day?"

"Yeah, I have a bad habit of doing this" She looks at the screen & notices what seems to be a price error. "Umm, those said 2 for 5"

Cheyenne presses a few buttons on the register. "Better?" She smiles

"Much. Thanks"

"$23.76"

 

Taylor slides over to the Card Machine

 

"Debit, Credit or EBT?" Cheyenne ask

"Debit"

"Swipe. The insert part doesn't read good"

"Ok"

 

Cheyenne gave Taylor her receipt while she grabs her bag.

 

"See you later?" Taylor ask

"...I hope so"


	8. Chapter 8

With nothing good to watch. Taylor turns the TV off & places the remote nearby. She grabs her BIC multi purpose & lights her Thai Jasmine Bamboo Essential Oil Scented wax candle. She grabs her phone from the bed. Searching for the perfect song to relax to.

Maxwell: Mellowsmoothe

Something about this song & his sensual voice just calms her nerves. Sometimes even gets her horny.

She lays down in her bed & stares at the ceiling. It's dark. Only light is from the moon reflection hitting her window & the soft low flame from the candle. She closes her eyes & let's the words take it's course.

 

 

With Kali sound asleep. Cheyenne lays besides her. Thinking. Thinking about anything, everything, & everyone important to her. Starting with Kali. She would never let anything happen to her. She just wish her mother was here to protect her from the man that she calls her Father. 

 

She gingerly gets up from the bed, & drops to her knees. Puts her hands together & closes her eyes.

 

"God, If you can hear me. I know after my Mother's passing, I stopped going to Church. As selfish as it may be, I just lost hope. I guess with losing hope, I gained pain. All I ask for is forgiveness. Please spare my heart. I just need a friend right now. Someone understanding & gentle. Who just, gets it. If that's not possible then just please, please, protect my daughter from any harm. Amen"

She gets up off her knees & climbs back in bed with her sweet, precious, innocent daughter. One tear falls on her pillow, she closes her eyes. Hoping tonight, she'll be able to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Taylor walks in the house. Her mood is shit. Aunt Flow came to town. From the bloating, breakouts, & having 2 Reese's, she was already over it. She draws her regal blue curtains & opens her window to get rid of the stiff air in the apartment.

 

[Knock Knock]

 

She rushes to the door & opens it

 

"TiTi Taylor!" An adorable mulatto little girl with 3 ponytails with red ribbon barrettes. Wearing a red & white strip shirt & khakis with red & white keds shoes greets her auntie as she opens the door

"My Favorite Girl. Hi Melony!" 

Melony hugs her standing only at her waist. "I missed you"

"I missed you too. Hi Twin" 

"What's going on?" Tyler says 

 

Taylor widens the door & the 2 come in. Tyler standing at 5'9ish. Clean Cut, Brown Eyes, & a killer smile. Wearing beat up Tim Boots with dirty Dickies.

 

"It's stiff in here" Tyler says

"I know. I just opened the window"

"Auntie Look. Daddy bought me a new bracelet" She flashes her Pearl & Multi colored shell bead bracelet

With her surprised face. She gently grabs her tiny wrist "He did? It's beautiful"

"Mommy has one too"

"Really now? Why doesn't Titi have one?"

Melony turns to her father. "Daddy?" 

He looks down at her. "Your auntie has enough jewelry. She'll be ok"

Taylor brushes it off. "Melody go put your bag on my bed & turn on the TV. Let me talk to your  father"

"K" 

"God, she is so bowlegged" Taylor says

Tyler nods in agreement. "So wassup?"

"How's Steph?" 

"She's good. She's ready to get back to work"

"Yeah I bet. Told yall don't eat that food"

"No, it's just her weak ass stomach. I didn't get no ass for a week. You should be asking me how I'm doing"

"Ya Breathing"

"Lucky Me"

Taylor laughs. "I have a new neighbor. She has a daughter same age as Mel. I told her she can play with her today"

"You know I don't care. Your house your rules"

"Indeed"

Tyler makes his way to refrigerator. "I don't even know why I'm in here"

"You know I don't shop"

"Yeah, I know" He says as he grabs an apple. He bites into it, making a little bit a juice splash on his nose. "Damn. Juicy"

"Them good ol' McIntosh apples"

"So about this neighbor. She cute?"

"Yeah. She is actually. But you know looks don't matter to me"

"Trust me I know. Celine looks like a moose. So yeah"

"No she doesn't"

He shrugs. "If you say so" He takes another bite of his apple.

"Go take care of your lady. Home alone, you might get lucky tonight"

"I better"  He walks over Melony. "Love you Babygirl"

"Love you Daddy"

"Be good for Auntie"

"K"

He kisses her forehead, & walks to door. "Love you Sis"

"Love you more. Tell Stephanie I said Hi. & drive safe"

"Copy That"

 

She closes the door behind him.

 

"So my favorite girl. What first?"


	10. Chapter 10

Taylor & Melony are in the kitchen rolling up the ground beef to make meatballs to go with the spaghetti.

"Is this big enough TiTi? Melony ask

"It's perfect. Now place it right on the pan"

 

[Knock Knock]

 

"I swear, I'm gonna put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the outside of my door" Taylor said as she wipes her hands on the paper towel. "Be right back. Just keep rolling"

"K"

 

She power walks to the door & swings it open. Causing Little Kali to jump.

 

"I'm sorry. Hey"

"Hi" Cheyenne says unsure if she should be here. "She's been bugging me to come by. I hope it's ok"

"No No it's ok. Come in" 

 

Kali walks in first, Cheyenne after.

 

"We're just prepping meatballs. Hey Melony, come here. I want you to meet someone"

Melony jumps down off the step stool & skips over to everyone.

"Mel, this is Kali & her Mother Cheyenne"

"Hi" Melony says

"Hi" Kali says shyly trying to disappear behind her Mom

"Don't be shy Kali. Melony won't bite. Tell you what. You wanna help us roll the meat for the meatballs?"

 

She nods. Changing her frown to a smile.

 

"Good. Go wash your hands & we'll wait for you ok?"

"Ok"

 

Cheyenne grabs her hands & walks her to the bathroom.

 

Cheyenne checks herself out in a mirror. Checks her teeth for mysterious food lingering around, & does the famous breath test. 

 

"Mommy" Kali says by the door 

"I'm coming I'm coming"

 

They meet Taylor & Melony in the kitchen where they await.

 

"You ready Kali?" Taylor ask

"Yeah"

"Well there's only one step stool so you can sit on the counter. Ready? 1, 2, 3 Up!" She lifts her up & places her upright on the counter. "You see how Melony is rolling them in her hand? Copy her ok?"

"Ok"

 

Taylor let's the girls do their thing with the meat. Big, small, square, didn't matter. She went to occupy Cheyenne who's leaning against the refrigerator. 

 

"May I look aside with you?" She ask

Cheyenne smiles "Sure"

Taylor folds her arms & leans against the opposite door of the refrigerator. "So, how long have you been working at the supermarket?"

"A few days. Part Time. Just temporary until I can find something better"

"No judgement"

"What do you do for work?" Cheyenne ask

"I'm a receptionist at a Clinic"

"Nice"

"..I guess"

"Like this Taylor?" Kali ask

"That's perfect sweetie.. She is so sweet"

"Yeah, she is. Melody is too. Absolutely adorable too. I can't even keep Kali to stay still long enough to do one ponytail let alone 3"

"Yeah, her mother don't play that"

"I don't wanna be rude but is she half...white?"

Taylor chuckles "She is. My brother is down with the swirl"

"That's evident"

"Right"

"Do you like her?"

"I absolutely love her. We were bestfriends in highschool"

"That's interesting. "Was you mad when she got with your brother?"

"No. They're good for one another. They balance each other out"

 

Silence between the both of them as they watch the girls roll the last of the meat.

 

"All Done TiTi" Melony says

"I see. Thank You. Now it's time for them to go in the oven"

The girls & Cheyenne move out the way so the oven can open.

"Allll Set" Taylor says as she closes it. "Wash your hands girls"

They both run to the bathroom, giggling"

"So, Taylor. Anyone special in your life? Boyfriend?"

She smiles "I have a few special people in my life but No, I don't have boyfriend. Do you wanna know why?"

"Yeah, why?"

Taylor walks closer to her & leans forward at her ear & whispers. "Because.. I'm Gay"


	11. Chapter 11

"Wait, you are?" Cheyenne says out of surprise

"Yup. I am"

 

The girls come out the bathroom shaking their wet hands

 

"Can we have a paper towel please?" Melony ask

"Of course you can" Taylor rips off 2 sheets from the paper towel holder hanging from below the cabinets.

"Thank You" They both say in unison.

"Very welcome"

"Come Kali. You wanna color with me?" Melony ask

"Mhmm"

 

The 2 girls walks over to the bed. Melony got on the bed. Kali noticed that Melony's shoes were off so she sat down on the floor to undo her straps to her pink & multi colored light-up sketchers.

 

"Remember when we had light up sneakers?" Taylor ask

"I had almost every color" Cheyenne responses with a smile

"Me too"

 

The girls were sitting on the bed exchanging crayons & picking a picture to color

 

"Is her Father around?" Taylor ask still looking at girls not knowing Cheyenne's face expression

"It's complicated"

"Complicated like literally or more like 'I don't wanna talk about it so I would rather say it's complicated'?"

"Maybe both"

"Understandable"

"Meatballs are starting to smell good" Cheyenne changing the subject

"I know. I can't wait to eat. I'm starving"

"So am I.  So are you & your siblings close?"

"Sibling. Singular. My Brother & I are very close. We shared the womb together"

Cheyenne raises her eyebrows. "Ya a twin?"

Taylor slowly nods. "I am"

"How cool is that?"

"Has it's perks"

"Do yall look alike?"

"I'll show you. As soon as I find my phone" She says turning her head left & right. "Where the.."

"Is that it over there?" Cheyenne points to the drawer

"Yeah, Thanks"

 

She walks over to the dresser & grabs it. Looking at the girls who were coloring on each opposite page of the coloring book. Melony was coloring Lily's & Kali was coloring Daisies.

She walks back over to where she was standing before. Punched her passcode in & scrolls through her pictures.

"Umm" She says as she moves her thumb up & the down screen. "This one" Showing Cheyenne of picture of her & her brother. Tyler was wearing a Black & White Adidas Suit with the matching sneakers, A black Kangol bucket hat, with a thick gold rope chain necklace. Taylor has dyed brown curly hair wearing high waist light denim jeans, a thin white shirt folded up until the end of her breast held in a neat knot in the back. She has a simple gold thin chain wrapped around her tiny waist. Tyler is slightly leaned over with his hands thrown up to the side. Taylor has a big smile on her face with fingers in her pockets & her shoulders up.

"This is the cutest picture. Janet & Run DMC" She says impressed

"Yeah, that was a fun night. 2 years ago actually" Taylor says as she places the phone on the kitchen counter. "You have any siblings?"

"No. Just me"

"Awww" She laughs

"Aww nothing. I was bored at home. Kinda glad I don't have any sisters though"

"Why is that?"

"I wouldn't want them to..."

"Sorry. The meatballs are done"

 

Cheyenne actually glad she was interrupted

 

"You wanna help me or are you just gonna stand there looking pretty all day?" Taylor ask

"I can try"

"Don't hurt yourself while doing it" She jokes

Cheyenne smiles. "Shut Up"


	12. Chapter 12

Taylor finished her food first so she was in the kitchen packing food in gladware & wiping down all the mess around it. Cheyenne joined soon after. 

 

"You need any help?" Cheyenne ask

"No. I can manage" Taylor says as she struggles to the close the obviously too small lid

"Thanks for the food"

"Girls gotta eat right? & Plus, it was plenty, as always"

"Always with spaghetti... Is she staying tonight?"

"Who? Melony? Yeah"

Cheyenne looks over to the girl sitting at the fold out table in the middle of them floor.

 

"They're getting along so well" Cheyenne says looking back at Taylor

Taylor lips the sauce off her thumb. "Good"

"What about us?" You think we could get along?"

"We've been doing good so far?"

"Done TiTi!" Melony shouts out

"Put it in the trash Baby" 

"I'm done too!" Kali shouts as well

"Trash SweetFace" Cheyenne says to her

 

Taylor gathers both of the containers & stored them in the refrigerator.

 

"Can you pass me the broom next to you please?" Taylor ask while pointing

Cheyenne hands it to her. "I can put down the table if you want"

"That'll be nice. Thanks"

 

Cheyenne walks away, & Taylor finds herself checking her out

 

"Mommy, are we going home?" Kali whispers to her mother

"Soon" She whispers back

"Why? I wanna stay with Melony?"

"You can't Sweetie. There's no room" She says as she slides the table behind the dresser

Melony gets up. "There is room. Look, we can sleep in the middle. You & Titi Taylor can sleep at the ends. Right Titi?"

 

Cheyenne looks at Taylor.

 

"She's right. She can stay. There's room"

"No it's ok. We don't wanna intrude"

"Ya not but ok"

"We should go. Thanks for dinner"

"Of course"

"Kali. Come babe. Let's go" She says as she grabs her sneakers.

"But Mommy, I don't wanna go" 

"Kali" Cheyenne warns her

"Oook" She says with a pout. "Bye Melony"

"Bye Kali. Do you want your picture? You can hang it on your refrigerator"

"No, you can have it"

"K"

Cheyenne gently grabs Melony hand. "Say night night to Taylor"

"Night Night Taylor"

Taylor walks over to her & squats down. "Night Pretty Girl. You can come over anytime you want. Ok?"

"K" 

"Ok" Taylor gently rubs her Café au lait spot in the center of her forehead

 

Cheyenne tugs Kali to 'come'. Kali looked back at Melody who went back to coloring.

 

"We'll be here if you change your mind" Taylor says as she opens the door

"Thanks. See you later"

"You will"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!Warning!!!!

10:52pm

Cheyenne can hear her drunk Father come in the house. Tripping over the coat stand. It rocks but doesn't fall. She places her daughter on the already made pallet on the floor next to the bed. She can see the hallway light shine in the room from the opening door, then becoming dark again by the shadow of her Father. She lays in bed, already knowing what to do.

Her takes off his shoes, & removes his jacket at the same time. He smirks as he unbuckles his belt & drops his jeans. He walks to the bed, pulls the covers off Cheyenne, who's body is shaking. & proceeds to climb on top of her.

"You know I missed you right?" He says as his harsh breath hits her nose

He licks his palm & strokes himself. He then forces himself inside of her. He drops his head on the remaining part of the pillow. He grunts. Tears coming. She covers her mouth to keep from making any noise. His sweaty, smelly, wife beater that reaks of hard liquor touches her flesh. Every forced stroke made the tears come more. The pain, the hurt, the fear. His thick, nappy chest hair rubs against her chin. She turns her head to the side looking at the picture of my her mother in the picture frame. She closes her eyes to escape the pain. She sees her mother running towards her in all white ready to scoop her up & hold her in her arms. 

He finally finished. 

He gets up sweating & panting. "You better than your Momma girl" Grabbing his jeans & shoes off the floor. "Get the Baby off the floor. It's cold" He closes the door behind him

Sitting up in the bed, rocking back & forth. Gripping her hair hard enough that it leaves a few strands in her hand when she releases. She can hear him snoring. She takes off the t-shirt she was wearing, grabs the clothes she had on earlier & puts them on. She walks over to where her daughter is. She tucks her hands under her & swings her up in her arms & cradles her.

"Mommy?" She says as her eyes slowly open

"Shhh Shhh. Go back to sleep. Mommy got you" She whispers to her

She uses her foot to open the cracked bedroom door. She walks cautiously to the door that was still unlocked. She rushes out the door before the hall light can wake him.

Taylor is coming from the bathroom when she hears the soft knock. She opens it. She sees the dryness from tears, & the redness in Cheyenne eyes. She's cradling Kali who's asleep in her PJs.

"You ok?"

"No" With a sniffle right after. "Can..Can we just sleep here tonight?"

"Sure" She opens the door more

"Thank You" She says as she walks in 

"You wanna talk?" Taylor ask

"No, not now. I just wanna sleep...Just let me sleep"


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Cheyenne was woken up by giggling toddlers & a sweet smell that crossed her nose.

"Good Morning Mommy!" Kali says when she sees her mother sit up

"Hey SweetFace" She responds with her morning raspy voice. "What's that smell?"

"Taylor making pancakes" Kali says

Taylor comes out the bathroom. "Morning Sunshine"

"Hey. Morning" She rubs her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to 8"

She gets up & heads to the bathroom. "Where's your wash cloths?"

Still looking down at her pancakes. "I left one hanging on the sink for you"

"Thank You. Kali did.."

"She's all set. Do ya thing"

A soft smile crosses Cheyenne's face.

She looks at herself in the bathroom mirror. She can see the emptiness in her eyes. She can see her Father smirks when she closes her eyes. Her eyes shoots opens when she hears a knock on the door

"Cheyenne you ok?" Taylor's voice on the other side of the door. "I'm coming in" She slowly opens the door. "You alright?"

"Cheyenne nods "Mmhmm. I'll be out in minute"

"Ok. The pancakes are done. Taste better when they're warm". She winks

Cheyenne smiles. "Be right there"

"Girls ready for pancakes?" Taylor shouts out as she walks away

"Pancakes!!!" Melony in excitement

Cheyenne turns on the faucet & watches the wash cloth go from dry to wet. She rings it out, & slowly drags it down her almond colored face. Placing it back where she got it when done.

"Mommy, sit next to me" Kali says as she sits down

"Of course I will"

Taylor brings the stack of pancakes over to the table. 

"Are those Strawberries?" Cheyenne ask looking curiously

"Yup. & Bananas. Stephanie made them one day & I fell in love. I bugged her for a week to tell me how to make them"

"Stephanie is my Mommy" Melony says

Cheyenne smiles at her.

"Mine are ok. Hers are better of course" Taylor continues

"Can't wait to try them" She grabs the fork & picks up 2. She puts them on Kali's plate & 2 more for her. "You want me to cut yours, Kali?" She asked with the knife in her hand.

"Yes"

She starts to cut them in big triangles, scraping the plate. "Is this ok?"

"Yeah"

"Eat all your food ok?"

"Ok"

Taylor & Melony has already started on theirs

"You don't cut hers?" Cheyenne ask

"No" Taylor says before stuffing her mouth again

Everyone was eating. Quietly. Taylor looks up & stares of Cheyenne. Cheyenne must of felt it because she looked up too

"What?" Cheyenne ask 

"We gonna talk about the elephant in the room or?"

"I kinda don't want to"

Taylor shrugs. "Whatever. Can't force you. All ears when you're ready"

"Thanks" She looks over to Kali who seem to be enjoying her food. "You like it Baby?"

"Mmhmm. Mommy? Why were you crying last night?"

Taylor looks at Kali then at Cheyenne

"Mommy was just sad. That's all" Cheyenne responds

"Did Papa hurt you?"

"Just..finish your food"

"Papa? Like her Father? Taylor ask

"No. Papa is my Father" She drops her head

"He hurt you?"

"I'm fine"

"That wasn't the question"

"I'm fine, Taylor. Just leave it alone"

"Fine. Whatever"

Cheyenne scoots the chair back & gets up" Kali come on"

"She didn't finish her food" Taylor says

"We have food at home. Kali let's go!" She grabs her arm pulling her off the chair

"Mommy!! You're hurting me!!!" Kali cries out

"Whoa Whoa Whoa" Taylor says as she stands up from the table. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"What!" 

"First of all, your tone. I need you at a 4. Let her go & come here... Come"

Cheyenne let's Kali's arm go & follows Taylor

"What's your problem?" Taylor ask folding her arms

"I can't..."

"Can't what?"

"I just need to go"

"I'm not stopping you from going. I just wanna know what's wrong. You came here crying last night. I let you sleep it off. It's a new day, I assumed you were ready. Guess you're not. Ok. You don't wanna talk, then don't. I don't know what's going on over there. But I hoping, it's nothing horrible. Is Kali safe?"

Cheyenne nods

"Good to know. Are you?"

Cheyenne drops her head

"I'm taking that as a No. But words does wonders. I'm an understanding person but I can't help you if you don't wanna talk to me. Don't be mean to her. She's innocent"

"...I know"

"Come back later if you want. We should be here. You gonna be ok?"

"...Yeah"

Taylor walks over to Kali. "I see you later ok?" Rubbing her arm

"Ok. Thank You for the pancakes"

"You're very welcome sweetness"

She walks to her Mother & grabs her hand.

Taylor follows behind them. Kali & Melody waves at each other. 

"I'm sorry" Cheyenne says

"Don't be... I'll be here"


	15. Chapter 15

Friday.

 

No word from Cheyenne. Taylor wanted to knock on her door just to see if she was at least ok. But she didn't. If Cheyenne wants to talk to her, she will. 

Taylor was at work dealing with enough. She only has 2 hands.

"Can I help the next person?" Taylor shouts out through the glass

A older lady steps up with a young lady maybe 15,16. From the looks of it. She was livid. 

"Hi Good Morning" She greets

"Morning. What brings you in today?" 

She leans in. "Well, I think my daughter is burning"

Taylor cups her ear & leans in "I'm sorry?"

The young girl sucks her teeth. "I need to get tested" Rolling her eyes

"Ok. What's your name?"

"Who's name?" The lady ask

"The young lady's"

"Oh Ms. Fast Ass? Maryann Carmichael"

"Date of Birth?"

"August 20 2002"

"Thank You" Taylor says as she types in the computer.

The young lady was smiling & laughing while looking at her phone.

"Oh. Shit is just HeHe with you huh? Is that the young fella who gave you a STD?" Her mother scolds

"Mom, you're embarrassing me" She whispers

"I? Embarrassing you? You're embarrassing me. Posting your titties & ass all over that stupid app"

"Miss?" Taylor says trying to get the lady's attention

"Your Father would have a fit if he knew what you were doing" She continues

"Miss?" Taylor again

Still unaware of her needed attention

"Yeah, well maybe if he wasn't FUCKING his secretary. He'll be Home!" The young lady barks back

Taylor's jaw dropped

"Maryann Louise Carmichael. How dare you!!!"

"Oh Mother please. Your old wrinkled pussy can't keep him happy"

She slaps her. "How dare you talk to your Mother like that

The young lady holds her cheek. "Truth hurts don't it? Anyways" She turns back to Taylor. "How long?"

Taylor looks at the Mother who was in complete shock.

"Umm, just fill this out & give it to the nurse" Taylor giving her a Clip Board

"Thank You"

"You're welcome"

She walks away & sits at the waiting area where 5 other people are waiting. Her Mother grabs her Louis Vuitton purse off the counter & walks to the seat across from her. Her daughter looks at her with a smirk. Almost like she was waiting for this moment.

 

 

Taylor got home exactly at 4:05. She noticed a piece of paper was laying on the floor. She picked it up & turned it over. The Note Reads..

I'm Ready to Talk.


	16. Chapter 16

Taylor has settled for the night. Showered, Ate, now laid across her bed reading. 'Flaws of Mine'. She hears a knock on the door. She closes the book, gets up from the bed & heads to the door. Already knowing who it is, she just unlocks it.

She walks back to the bed & opens her book back up. Cheyenne finally enters.

"What if I was a murderer?" Cheyenne ask

"In this neighborhood? Yeah right" Taylor responds still with her face in the book

"Is this a bad time?"

"Nah, just reading"

Cheyenne walks slowly to the bed & sits at the edge. Back facing Taylor. Taylor puts her bookmark in it's place & places the book down

"Cheyenne" She calls out

"Yeah" Cheyenne responses still with her back turned

"C'Mere"

Cheyenne turns the upper half of her body. "Where?"

"Come lay down. Next to me"

Cheyenne kicks off her flip flops & crawls next to her. To shy to even look at her. She starts to play with her fingers

"Why you fidgeting?" Taylor ask

"I don't know"

Taylor grabs her hand. "You alright?"

"Yeah. You?"

Taylor smiles. "I'm Peachy. You wanna talk or..?

"I don't know where to start"

"Where every you want. I have all night"

"Umm.."

"You want me to start? Make you more comfortable?"

She nods.

She lays down on her arm. "Ok. I was born in Boston. We moved here when I was 7. I love art. Any kind of art. I'm the youngest twin. Born 46 minutes after Tyler. Can't say I have favorite color. I came out to my parents when I was 14. Their response? They already knew. I had my first official relationship when I was 17. Lasted 3 years. 4 years ago, I lost both my parents in a car crash. I truly think they were meant to be. Living without one another, probably would've killed them. My brother & I had therapy that went on for a year & six months. I used to hate talking about my feelings. My mother always told me, never hide or alter your feelings. Never go to bed mad, & never love more than what you're given... Your turn"

"Sorry about your parents"

"It's ok. Shoot"

Cheyenne lays down, exact same way as Taylor. Their fingers touch. Taylor grabs her wrist & lock her fingers with her

"My name is Cheyenne Pierce"

"Hi Cheyenne" 

She smiles "I was born & raised in New York. I moved here 3 years ago. I'm a high school dropout but got my GED a year after. My mother died 3 years ago." She can feel Taylor's fingers get tighter between hers. "She was my best friend. When I lost her, it's like, she took my heart with her"

"How did she die?"

"She killed herself. She didn't leave a note or anything. I found her in the tub when I got home one day"

"What about your Father?"

"My Father?" She takes a deep breath. " Well, I guess you can say that I remind him of my Mom"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. Every since my Mother died, I took her place"

Taylor not knowing where this is going

"I haven't had any relationships or sex with people because...."

"Because?"

"He has sex with me"

Taylor let's her hand go. She sits up in the bed

"Cheyenne. Look at me" Taylor says 

Cheyenne slowly turns her head to Taylor

"Your Father rapes you?" Taylor ask 

Cheyenne nods

"You don't have the number to 911?"

"That'll just make it worse. I've gotten used to it. Plus, I need him"

"Need him? Why do you need him?"

"I work 3 days a week at a Supermarket that pays me $9 a hour. I can't afford that apartment without him"

"Who watches Kali while you're at work?"

"He does"

Taylor's blood is boiling. "& you are for certain that she's fine?"

"I am. I look at her everytime I get home"

"How much is your rent?"

"$1090. He pays majority"

"Ok. Ummm, go over there & get Kali"

"She's sleep"

"That didn't stop you before. Go get her. I'll wait right in the hallway for yall"

"You serious?"

"Does it look like I'm HeHeHe right now?" Taylor says with a serious face 

Cheyenne gets up & slides her feet in her flip flops. Taylor gets up & puts her slippers on & walks to the door. 

"It's still a little early. He might be awake"

"Cheyenne, go get your Fucking Daughter!" She says as she opens the door. "I'll be right here"

"Ok. Give me 2 minutes"

"....Go"


	17. Chapter 17

Cheyenne cautiously opens her front door. She can hear the shower running when she walks in. She hurried to the bedroom, & to her surprise, Kali was wide awake talking to herself.

"Sweetface. I thought you were sleeping" Cheynne says

"Mommy ya back!" Kali says in excitement

"I'm sorry. But you wanna do Mommy a favor? Can you put your slippers on & come with me? You have to really really quiet ok?" She says covering her lips

"Ok" Kali Whispers. She climbs out the bed & grabs her slipper. "Mommy, I can't find my other one"

Cheyenne looks around the room. She pulls the blanket up. Nothing. Checks under the bed. Nothing. "Got it. It's in the box. Here, hurry up & put it on. We have to go before Papa gets out the shower" She says handing her, her other kitten moccasin slipper

Kali slides her tiny foot in. She uses on her finger to slide her heel down.

"Good Girl. Come On" Cheyenne says she grabs her hand.

They both tip toe to the door, passing the bathroom on the way. 

"Sweetface, who was you talking to when I came in the room?" Cheyenne ask

"Nana, in heaven. She says everything is gonna be ok Mommy"

 

 

Taylor stands outside her apartment, twisting her legs to keep warm from the cold air. 5 minutes go by & finally Cheyenne comes out with Kali. Happy & Wide Awake

"Hi Taylor!" Kali greets with a smile.

"Shhh. Hi. Let's get in the house ok?" Taylor  
whispers

Taylor pushs the door open with her shoulder. They walk in, Taylor behind.

"Everything ok" Taylor ask as she locks the door

"Yeah, he was in shower"

Kali takes her slippers off & begins to jump on the bed

"Kali, you're not sleepy?"

"Noooo"

"Get down Sweetie" Cheyenne says

"Oook" Taking one last jump because sitting

Cheyenne looks at Taylor, who was putting away all the dangerous objects that were on the drawer

"I appreciate this. But don't worry, it won't be long. I'll just save up & find a cheaper apartment. Even a shelter"

Taylor turns around & leans against the dresser. "Did I say anything?"

"No. But.."

"I don't mind. The more I can do the better. No time stamp. I'll even help. My brother is in construction. I'm sure one of the buildings he was working on has apartments for low income. I'll ask"

"Thank You"

"Taylor do you have Ice Cream?" Kali ask

"Is too late for Ice Cream" Her mother said

"Never to late for ice cream. I have Strawberry. You like Strawberry?"

"Yeess"

"Come" Taylor says reaching her hand out

"So just ignore me huh?" Cheyenne with a smile

"I would never. Come. You can have some too"


	18. Chapter 18

4am. Taylor gets out of bed to use the bathroom. She steps on Kali's slipper when she stands. It's dark but she knows her apartment well enough to get around even when it's pitch black. She walks into the bathroom & flicks the light switch..

"Please turn it off" Cheyenne says curled up in front of the tub with her fingers locked together

Taylor turns back off the light "Are you ok? Why you sitting in the dark?"

"I couldn't sleep"

Taylor walks over & joins her on the floor. "Why didn't, you wake me?"

"It's late & I know you have to work"

"Seems reasonable. Well, I'm here now. In this dark bathroom on this cold ass floor. What's on your mind?"

"Alot"

"Ok? Care to share?"

"When I walked in the house, Kali was up. Talking to herself, I assumed. Before we walked out the house, I asked her who was she talking to. She said My Mother. She told her that everything is gonna be ok"

"Do you believe her?"

"I do. I prayed about it. I believe God put people in your life for a reason. Blessing or lesson"

"I believe that too. In life, the bad sometimes outweighs the good but that's the beauty of it"

"Yeah, maybe"

They sit in silence for maybe 30 seconds

"You know, you're special" Cheyenne says

"I don't think I'm special. I just have a good heart. But having a good heart comes with alot of disappointment"

"You've been disappointed alot?"

"Not alot. But enough times that I learn to tread lightly to certain things" She yawns

"Sorry for keeping you up"

"It's fine. I can only nap when I get home. You wanna try this sleep thing again?"

"Yeah, sure"

Taylor stands up, making her knees crack

"Getting old there" Cheyenne jokes

"Very much" 

Taylor feels for Cheyenne's hand in the dark. Coincidentally, Cheyenne was feeling for hers too

They walk out the bathroom. Cheyenne stops.

"Wait, didn't you have to pee or something?" She ask 

"I did. Guess my bladder changed it mind"

They continued walking but then Taylor stops. She turns around. Able to see a little bit of Cheyenne's face.

"If it means anything.. I think you're special too"


	19. Chapter 19

Taylor was up getting ready for work. She's standing at the full length mirror that leans against her wall. She steps into her black slim fit straight leg ankle pants. "Fucking Finally" She says to herself. Standing there in only  black lace bra & pants. She swings her body side to side on her tippy toes.

"Is that your 'getting ready for work dance'?" Cheyenne ask looking on

Taylor looking at her through the mirror. "No. I've been bloated for the last few days. This is my 'I can fit in my jeans again' dance. Good Morning"

"Right back at you. Nice Bra"

"Yeah? You should see the matching panties" She turns around & places her thumbs in the inside of her pants. She makes her hips roll, her pants moves down a little, showing the top of her black lace panties. All while looking at Cheyenne.

"Is that a invitation?"

Taylor winks. "Maybe" She walks over the iron board to grab her beige button up blouse, then back over to the mirror. One arm in, then the other. Works her way from the bottom up. Leaving the top 2 buttons open, showing just a little bit of cleavage."Can you button this for me?" She ask walking over to the bed where Cheyenne is now upwards.

"Yeah, I hate buttoning sleeves too."

Taylor stretches her left arm out. "So what are you gonna do today?"

"I don't know. Maybe go to the park. Take advantage of this sunshine" She smacks Taylor's wrist. "All set"

"Thank You Kindly" She walks over to the closet that was ajar. She grabs her black flat shoes off the floor & shuts it. Holding on the wall with her left hand, she kicks her foot back & slides her shoe on.

"Cute" Cheyenne says as she watches her

Taylor looks down at herself. "Yeah? Thanks" She unties her hair tie & pulls it off her head.  Her dark brown hair pulled back in a neat donut.

"Stud Earrings goes well with that kind of hairstyle" Cheyenne says

"Oh definitely. I was just about to put them on"

 

Taylor puts on her earrings, her watch & her heart pendant necklace. 

 

"What's your hours?" Cheyenne ask

"8:30-4"

"You like your job?"

"I do. It pays well" Taylor looks at her watch. "7:54. 6 minutes to get out of here". Her bag already packed. She shuffles over to grab her phone & charger. Then back over to the door. She grabs her keys off the tack on the wall. She removes her car key from the ring & hands Cheyenne the house key. "Here"

"What's this for?" Cheyenne looks at them baffled

"Yall going out right? You need to get back in. I should be back by 4:30. You gonna be ok?"

She nods. "Yeah. Hey, what clinic you work at?"

"Belkin Health. Why?"

"..Just wondering. See you later"

"You will. Be careful ok? Lock the door"

"I will"

 

Taylor grabs her jacket & walked out the door. Cheyenne looks over to Kali was still sound asleep. She gently shakes her. "Wake up Sweetface. Time to get up"


	20. Chapter 20

"Mommy, I finished" Kali says holding up her empty bowl

"You want some more?"

"Noo.  Is Taylor back Mommy?" She ask watching her Mother look out the window

"No. I'm waiting for Papa to leave so we can get some clothes"

"You don't wan' see Papa?"

Cheyenne shakes her head "No". Finally, after 20 minutes in the window. She finally sees him leave. "Come on Sweetie. He's gone"

 

They walk in the house. Straight to the bedroom. "Kali go in your box over there & grab some undies, 2 jeans, 2 shirts, some socks, & a pair of nighties. We can't get everything right now"

"K Mommy" She rushes over to the box that has 'Kali' written in Black Permanent marker. 

 

Her mother is on the opposite side of the room stuffing anything in the bag. Not caring if it matches on not. "You done Kali?" Looking over to her

"I can't find my socks"

Cheyenne sucks her teeth. "Kali any pair is fine". She finds a white pair in her box. "I found some in my box" She gets up from her knees & brings the half full duffle bag over to Kali. "Here, put everything is here. I have to get some stuff from the bathroom". She runs to the bathroom. Grabbing the toothbrushes, comb, hair brush, & Kali's bodywash from the shower. 

 

Kali comes in the hallway dragging the heavy bag on the floor. "Mommy, I'm ready"

Cheyenne laughs softly. "You're such a Big Girl" She grabs the bag from her tiny hand. "Come on. Let's go"

 

 

"Mommy, are we staying here?" Kali ask while making Os in the bath water

"Just for a little while. Until we find somewhere else to go"

"I like it here"

"Yeah, me too.."

 

 

Kali has on a pair of black joggers, a white tshirt with Black Nike Roshe One sneakers. Her mother threw her hair in a messy bun that's the same as hers. Cheyenne luckily had something that matched when she threw some clothes in her bag. Her brown long sleeve v neck shirt, blue denims with brown lining & her brown moccasins. She has on a pair of gold hoops in her ears. 

"You got your jacket? She ask Kali waiting at the door

"Yes"

"Good. Let's go"

 

 

They walked 5 blocks to the nearest park. There were a few kids there so Kali wasn't playing by herself. Cheyenne smiles as she looks on to the daughter running around, laughing & having fun. Going down the slide, Jumping on the chained cross bridge, sliding down the pole. Everything.

 

She wanted to check up on Taylor but she has no way to reach her. She then remembers that she gave her the name of the clinic she works at. She typed Belkin Health in the Google Search Bar. Copy & Pasted the number & hit call.

 

"I'm so hungry" Taylor says to her coworker

"Skipped Breakfast again?"

"Of course"

 

A low long ring comes through the phone

 

Taylor picks up "Good Morning. Thank you for calling Belkin Health Center. How can I help you?"

 

Fuck Fuck Fuck. Sounds like her but she isnt sure.

 

"Umm Hi. Can I speak to Taylor? Sorry, I don't know her last name" Cheyenne says nervously

"This is Taylor"

"Oh. Thank God. Hi. It's..It's Cheyenne"

"Hey You. You alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see how your day was going"

"Better now. You out?"

"Yeah, I took her to the park. She's having a blast. I went home to grab some clothes"

"How many days worth?"

"Today & Tomorrow. I just wanted to get out of there"

"I hear you. Well, I gotta go. No P Calls on work phone. Your number popped up on the caller ID. I'll put it in my phone & text you. Ok?"

"Alright. Have a good day"

"You too Babe" She hangs up

 

"Mommy, come push me" Kali shouts from the swings

She smiles & shouts back. "Coming"


	21. Chapter 21

"This is so weird" Taylor says as she knocks on her own apartment door. 

"Hey" Cheyenne with a smile as the opens the door

"Well Hello. I come bearing gifts" Taylor says holding up a Marshalls shopping bag

"Nice. Please, come in"

"Thank You Kindly" Taylor bows her head. "Hi Kali!" She says while entering

"Hi" Kali waves

Taylor places the bag on the floor. "How was your day?" She ask walking to the closet

"Ok. We went the park, got some pizza, then we came back here & watched a little bit of TV. How was yours?"

"Swell. Won't see that place until Monday"

"So. What's in the bag?" 

"Enough about me huh?"

Cheyenne chuckles

Taylor sits on the floor & crosses her legs. She digs in the bag & pulls out a little girl's fit of Pink Levi's denim leggings. "These are for Kali.  
She's a 5? Right?"

Cheyenne nods

"Thought so. Her & Melody are pretty much the same size" She then pulls out a Grey shirt with a Pink Levi's logo on the front. "This is also hers". She hands them to Cheyenne. She then pulls out a pair of Medium rise, slim fit jeans. "You're a size 7?"

"Yeah. How you know?" Cheyenne ask with impressed look on her face

"Because I'm a 9, & you're not that much smaller than me. Here" Handing her the jeans. She then pulls out a Raglan Sleeve Trim Skew Neck T-shirt with white stripes on the collar on the sleeves, the bottom & the neck. "I really wanted this for me but they only had one size" Finally, she pulls out a maroon cardigan. "This is for me. I have the perfect shoes for this." She gets up, throws the cardigan on the bed, picks up the bag, folds it on her way to the kitchen & put it in the bottom drawer.

"Thank You. You didn't have to" Cheyenne says throwing the clothes over her arm

"I know. I wanted to though"

Cheyenne walks to the bed. "Kali. Look what Taylor bought you"

Kali turns around & crawls over to where the clothes are. She picks up the pink pants. "Thank You Taylor!" She says with a cheesy smile

"You're very welcome"

Kali places them back down & crawls back over to where she was sitting & continued watching Beat Bugs

Taylor walks to the bed & sits down next to Cheyenne who was admiring the shirt. "You can wear that one or 2 ways. Off the shoulder or not"

"Can't wait to wear it"

"Wear it tomorrow. Wait, are you working?"

"No. Monday. Why?"

"Every Sunday. Well, except last week because Stephanie had the cooties. I go over for dinner, & just chill"

"You want us to come?"

"I do. Plus, Kali can play with Melody. She's been asking about her"

"Ok"

"Cool. Chinese Food? I'm craving for some Crab Rangoon"

"Yeah"

Taylor gets up to walk to the kitchen to get the menu.

"Taylor?"

She turns around. "Yeah?"

"You're Amazing"

"...So are you"


	22. Chapter 22

Taylor was sitting on the bed with her knee bent hanging off the bed, catching up on her reading while Cheyenne was in the bathroom giving Kali a bath. The TV was still on but turned down. 

{We search within lost souls and through the lies for the truth. The unwavering absolution that someone saw us for who we are and loved us}

"I like that" Taylor says before turning the page

"Ay, what you doing?" Cheyenne ask coming from the bathroom. Right behind her is Kali with wet hair & a too big towel wrapped around her, leaving wet foot prints on the floor as she walks.

"I was reading" Taylor responds

"Is that all you do?"

"Most of the time. I can usually finish a book in one week"

Cheyenne lifts Kali up & lays her down on the bed. She unwraps the towel & pats her body down. She reaches behind her head & grabs the Aveeno lotion. She shakes the bottle & squirts some onto her hand. She begins to massage her body.

"I'm surprised you don't use Baby Lotion" Taylor says

"She has dry skin"

"Oh Ok"

Cheyenne lifts Kali's arms. She tickles her. Making her giggle. She grabs her white with sunflowers panties from the side & puts them on her. "Put your nighties on. I'm gonna wash my hands". Cheyenne says passing her, her Belle yellow & pink 2 piece set. Kali sits up, still sitting on the towel. She puts one leg in after the other. Focused her the TV, she moves her hand all over the bed, where reachable, to feel for her shirt. "If you wasn't so focused. You can see that it right beside you" Cheyenne says grabbing it off the bed. "Here. Put your head in first" Kali does. Next her left arm, then her right. "All set. Sit down". She went back to watching TV & Taylor was reading. Cheyenne walks over the counter. She reaches in the take out paper bag & grabs a fortune cookie. She rips the plastic off, cracks it open & reads what the paper says......

No need to Stray too far. Happiness is right in front of you.


	23. Chapter 23

Taylor was doing Kali's hair while Cheyenne was doing hers. 2 parted braids in the back braided up into 2 buns that she gently pulled apart making them look like flowers.

"All Done" Taylor says rubbing both her arms

"Thank You" Kali says as she gets up

Cheyenne comes out the bathroom holding a piece to her hair & a bobby pin between her flattened lips. 

"Ah, the Halo Braid. I love that style. I don't have enough hair for it" Taylor says smiling

Cheyenne pulls the pin from her lips & sticks in her hair. "It's so easy. I hate doing my hair"

"I don't blame you. You like Kali's hair?" Taylor points with her lips

"I do.. How did you get her to sit still?"

"I didn't do anything. I told her to C'Mere, let me do your hair. Her braids aren't tight so it didn't hurt"

"Thank You"

"No problem. The shirt looks cute on you. You have the right size B.O.O.B.I.E.S. for it"

Cheyenne looks down at her chest & looks back up at Taylor. "You think I have little ones?"

"No, they're fine"

Taylor gets up & Cheyenne noticed she wasn't wearing anything Maroon like.

"You not wearing your cardigan?" She ask

"No. I forgot I left my shoes at work"

"How did that happen?"

"I wore them one day. I was on my feet too long so I took them off & put my crocs on". Taylor responds before she walks to the bathroom. She grabs the almost empty can of hair spray. Shakes it & sprays some on her hair. 

Cheyenne walks in. "I used some" She says

"It's fine"

"Your curls are cute"

"Thanks" She steps forward to leave but can't. "You wanna stay in here all day?"

"As long as you're here with me?" Cheyenne flirts 

Taylor grins & gently moves her to the side. " 'Cuse me" She walks to the dresser to her vibrating phone.

[Stephanie Calling]

"Hey" Taylor answers

"Hey Beautiful! You still coming?"

"Yes. I'm bringing plus 2"

"More the merrier. See you in a bit. Drive safe, the roads are wet"

"I will. See ya" She hangs up. She places her phone down. She opens her small wood jewelry book & pulls out her hoop earrings, heart pendant, & watch. 

Cheyenne comes up behind her. "Look at you with your blingage" She jokes

Taylor laughs. "Hardly"

Cheyenne picks up a pyrex glass pure white pendant with a necklace cord with sterling silver clasp from the box. "This is Nice"

"Yeah, it's my parents ashes"

Cheyenne gingerly places it back down. "Sorry"

"It's fine"

"Does your brother have the urn?"

"No. He has one too. Just onyx. We had their ashes together then we poured them out at the place where they met"

"That's sweet"

"Yeah. I don't really wear it. Usually when I'm overwhelmed with life. Just a reminder that I still have breath in my body. They don't". She sniffles

"Sorry. I wish I thought of that. We buried my Mother"

"In New York?"

"Yeah" She says sadly

Taylor walks to the bed & sits at the edge. Cheyenne turns around & leans against the dresser

"When's the last time you visited her?" Taylor ask

"2 years ago. I couldn't afford to go last year. I'm gonna make it a priority to go this year"

Taylor nods. "I hear you. You ready to go?"

"...Yeah. Kali you ready to go?"

"Yeah"

"Ok. Grab her jacket"

Kali slides off the bed. Taylor gets up & grabs her black leather jacket hanging off her head board. She opens the door. "After you"

Cheyenne smiles & grabs Kali's hand. "Off to see Melony, Kali"

"Yayyy!!!"


	24. Chapter 24

20 minutes later, they pull up at Tyler, Stephanie, & Melony's apartment. A two story duplex covered in brick with four oversized black tek windows. 2 garages, underneath, the stairs leading up to the front door were painted a slat gray color with a black hand rail with a matching black gate surrounding either side of the walk way. There were well manicured bushes on either side of the stairs also very nice potted trees at the top of the stairs. The solid black door leads to a shared hallway where the entrance to both apartments were.

"This is nice" Cheyenne says looking on

"It is" Taylor looks back at Kali who is sitting in the booster seat. "You ready pretty girl?"

"Mmhmm"

"Good"

They walk up the stairs & stops at the apartment with a Big gold 2 & Brass door knocker.

"You wanna knock Kali?" Taylor ask pointing at the door

She shakes her head no

Taylor lifts the handle to the door knocker & let's it go.

"Will they be able to hear you?" Cheyenne ask

"I'm sure they would..They're.."

Door opens. Standing there a Caucasian lady with chestnut brown hair, steel gray eyes & the most squeezable cheeks

"You're here!!" She says in excitement" Grabbing Taylor's face & giving it pecks after pecks.

'Steph, not in front of company" Taylor says with a smile, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Please, come in" Stephanie widens the door allowing them to enter

 

Taylor walks in. Cheyenne & Kali follows.

 

"Cheyenne, This is the lovely Stephanie. Steph this is Cheyenne & Kali"

"Nice to meet you Stephanie. Sweetface, this is Melony's Mommy. Say Hi"

"Hi" Kali says shyly

"Hello Ms. Kali. I heard alot about you. MEL!!!!" She yells out. "She'll be happy to see you"

The sound of little feet coming around the corner wearing a Hello Kitty Nightie. "Hi Titi Taylor!!" She says when she sees her.

"Hi my favorite girl. Guess who's here?" 

Kali comes around from the back of her Mother. She waves

"Hi Kali"!! She walks over to hug her. "You wanna see my room?"

Kali nods

"Come.. Hi Kali's Mommy" Waving

"Nice to see again Melony. Kali play nice ok?"

"K"

Melony grabs Kali's hand & they walk away

"Where's Ty?" Taylor ask 

"In the room" Stephanie says 

"Mmm. I'll wait"

"Cheyenne. Mi casa Su casa. Make yourself comfortable"

"Thank You"

 

Stephanie walks back to the kitchen. Taylor & Cheyenne walks to sitting area with a gray microfiber sectional with 3 olive green pillows One in the middle, 2 on the end. Also an ottoman with a gray, cream, olive green area room under it. 

 

Taylor sits at her favorite spot. Near the oversized window. "You sitting all the way over there?" She ask Cheyenne sitting way over on the other side.

She gets up & sits on the couch cushion right next to Taylor. "Here ok?" She says with a smile 

"Much. Thanks"

"Is your brother coming out?"

"Eventually, yeah"

 

The sound of dragging house slippers. A sound the makes Cheyenne cringe. A tall brown skinned man comes around the corner. Wearing navy blue pajama pants & a gray v neck t-shirt that hugs his muscles. 

 

"Well look what the cat done drug in? & you brought a friend" Tyler says walking towards them

Taylor stands up & hugs him, kissing his cheek. "Hey You"

"You alright?" 

"Yup. Ty this is Cheyenne. Cheyenne, this is my twin Tyler"

Cheyenne stands. "Nice to meet you. You 2 do look alike"

Tyler snickers. "Please... She's definitely beautiful Sis. Waayy better than the moose"

Taylor shakes her hand

"Who?" Cheyenne ask looking as Taylor

"No one. Tyler shut up"

Tyler scans the room. "Where #3?"

"She's in there with Mel"

"Oh Damn. They about to tear that room up"

"Your house, your rules"

"Indeed"

"Food is ready" Stephanie shouts from the dining room. 

"Well, that my que" Tyler says before walking away.

"I'll get the girls. Go 'head"

"Ok. Just hurry. I seen the way your brother was checking me out" Cheyenne jokes

"Stephanie will murder Tyler. I'll help too. I'll be there in a minute"

"Ok"

Taylor walks into Melony's room. 'A princess room'. White walls. Princess Castle Loft Bed with stairs on both sides leading up to a cat walk with solid white wood frame construction.

 

"Girls? What yall doing?"

"TiTi, can you play with us?" Melony says 

"It's time to eat"

"Ok. Come Kali"

Kali takes the crown off her head & gets up from her knees. Taylor reaches both her hands out. "Kali you take this hand, Mel, you take this hand." Melony walks through the door first. Taylor then Kali. They walk into the dining room. A casserole dish of Lemon Asparagus Chicken Pasta sitting in the middle of the table, still hot. Sliced white meat chicken sprinkled with parmesan cheese & basil evenly spread on linguine pasta with lemon & trimmed asparagus. "Here we are". 

"Kali, sit next to me" Melony say

"Ok"

The both walk over to the opposite side of the table. Taylor sits next to Cheyenne. Tyler & Stephanie at each end of the table

"Well, now that everyone's sitting. Let's Eat!"


	25. Chapter 25

Dinner is over. The girls went back to playing in the room. Stephanie is gathering dishes from the table to bring in the kitchen.

"Steph you don't have to do that yourself. Let me help you" Taylor says standing from the table

"I appreciate it"

Taylor grabs the casserole dish, & the girls' plate & follows Stephanie. Leaving Tyler & Cheyenne alone in the dining room

Tyler takes a sip of his drink & placed his glass down. He looks at Cheyenne who made it obvious that this was awkward. "You like Taylor?" He ask

"What? No" Cheyenne glances over but quickly faced forward

"How old are you?"

"23. How old are you 2? I never asked her."

"We're 25"

"Doing real well to be so young"

Tyler nods. "Thanks. We had help. Our parents taught us to be all about us. You can't take care of someone if you can't take care of yourself first."

"Wise People"

"Were. They di..."

"Died. I know. I'm sorry"

"Don't be. Where's your parents?" He ask before finishing his drink

"My Mother passed as well, 3 years ago. My Father, he's where he is when he is"

"Not close?"

"Yeah, we're close alright" She says sarcastically

Cheyenne relaxed a little. She looks in the kitchen to see if Taylor was coming. She wasn't. Her & Stephanie was in there laughing & talking. "Who's Moose?"

Tyler laughs. "You really wanna know?"

"Mmhmm"

"She's Taylor's first girlfriend"

"Why do you call her Moose?"

"Just to fuck with Taylor because I don't think she's all that attractive. But then again, my sister doesn't care for looks"

"Yeah"

 

{IN THE KITCHEN}

 

Stephanie laughs. "I can't believe he did that.. But yeah, she's gorgeous. Tell me about her" 

"There's nothing to tell really. She knocked on my door randomly one day asking me for flour. I gave her my last bit. I seen her in the hallway with Kali one day. I told Kali that she can play with Mel when she comes over. Went from there"

"You like her?" She ask while placing the rinsed plate into the dishwasher

Taylor leans on the counter & locks her fingers. "I mean, I guess. I barely know her. She's scarred"

"What do you mean"?

"Like, her Mother is dead. Her Father..."

"What?"

Taylor checks to make sure the coast is clear. "Her Father rapes her" She whispers

"No Ma'am!. Gun, Knife or Baseball Bat? Why isn't he dead?" 

Taylor shrugs. "Dunno.. Like I can relate, in some ways at least. My Mother is gone. So is hers. My Father is gone. Hers might as well be. The difference is, I have Tyler".

Stephanie clears her throat. "& Me"

"& You Stephanie. She doesn't have anyone. She has Kali but she's 4. What can she do? Ya' know?"

"Does he touch Kali?"

"God, I hope not. She said he doesn't"

"Just be there for her. She needs it"

"Oh definitely. They've been at my house the last couple of nights. Speaking of.. I need to ask Tyler something.."

"Wait, let me put this last dish in" Stephanie says places the glass in the almost full dishwasher. She closes it & turns it on

They both walk in the diner room where they see Cheyenne & Tyler talking.

"Tyler?" Taylor calls out

"Yeah?"

"Do any of those buildings you worked on have apartments available for low income single mothers?"

Tyler scratches his cheek. "Hmmm. I don't know. Why? Who is it for?"

"Cheyenne. Her living condition is unpleasant"

Tyler looks over at Cheyenne. "You good?"

"Could be better" Cheyenne responds

"I'll talk to some people. I'll let you know"

"Thank You"

"It's too quiet. Let me go check on these girls" Stephanie says before walking out the dining room

"You ready to go?" Taylor ask Cheyenne

"Yeah, I'll go get Kali"

Stephanie pushes Melony's door open. Both girls are sleeping on the floor. Melony has a wand with flashing lights in her hand & Kali has taken off her regular clothes & put on Melony's princess gown. She shakes her head & smiles Cheyenne walks in. "Sweet face!!!"

"Shhhh. They fell asleep" Stephanie says picking Melony up off the floor

"We're about to go" Cheyenne whispers

"Just come get her tomorrow. Don't wake her up"

"You sure?"

Stephanie laying Melony on her pillow. "Yes. She'll be fine. I have extra toothbrushes & Melony has plenty of clothes she can wear"

Cheyenne walks over to Kali & gently picks her up off the floor & lays her next to Melony & kisses her on the cheek. "Should I leave her in the dress?" She laughs softly

Stephanie waves her hand. "Melony sleeps in it all the time. Thank God for washer & dryers. Go"

Cheyenne walks out while Stephanie turns off the light & plugs in the night light that lights up the ceiling with Bright Red Stars. She quietly closes the door, leaving it ajar. They walk back to dining room where Taylor & Tyler are looking at Taylor's phone.

"They fell asleep" Cheyenne says

"They did? Aww" Taylor responds as she looks up

"Yeah, I told her she can stay here until tomorrow"

"You ok with that Cheyenne?"

"I.."

"She ain't got no choice. She better not wake that baby up" Stephanie says

"Momma Steph has spoken. The child is staying" Taylor surrenders. "We both work tomorrow. How you wanna do this?"

"I get off at 1. I'll come get her" Cheyenne says

"Sounds good" Stephanie say. "Don't worry, she'll be ok. Enjoy this free night. You deserve it"

"Thank You Stephanie...& Tyler" 

"You're welcome"

Taylor walks over from the other side of the table, over to Stephanie & kisses her cheek. "Love your face"

"Love you"

"Ty. I'll see you. I love you lots"

"Love you lots more" He responds. "Nice to meet you Cheyenne"

"You too"

They both walk to the door & wave on more time before leaving.

"Taylor is about get some tonight" Tyler says

"Probably" Stephanie agrees. "Her twin can get some too if he clean up his mess

Tyler grabs his glass & rushes to the kitchen. "Twin power activated"


	26. Chapter 26

"Girl your wardrobe is the same suit that wore on your birthday. Baby girl do I want you, want you in the worst way" Taylor snaps her fingers to the beat & sings along with the song playing in the car. She looks over at Cheyenne who's looking out window. "You miss her?"

Cheyenne turns her head. "What? Oh, yeah, a little bit"

"She's in good hands. Stephanie is like the best Mother in the world"

"No, I know. It's just, she's never been without me overnight."

Taylor holds the signal lever up & slows down preparing to turn "We can always go get her"

"No"

Taylor releases it. "Ok"

"Tyler told me who Goose is"

Taylor shakes her head & smiles. "Her name is Celine"

"Why did y'all break up?"

"So yall just not gonna let me by?" Taylor says looking in her side mirror trying to change lanes. She honks her horn when a SUV stops for her. "Umm, she left for college. I really wasn't up for the long distance relationship thing so we called it quits"

"So it was a mutual thing? No feelings were hurt?"

"I mean, I was hurt but I got over it. I would never stop anyone from trying to better their life"

"Did you love her?"

Taylor stops at the red light & looks at Cheyenne. "What you think?"

"I mean, you was with her for 3 years. So yeah?"

Taylor nods. "Yeah. Did you love Kali's Father?"

"No. I barely liked him"

"Enough to bear his child"

Cheyenne shrugs. "Yeah, I guess" She randomly looks over at the dashboard & notices the gas light on. "Your light is on. You stopping & getting gas?" 

"No. I'll get it tomorrow"

 

They finally pull in the parking lot. They get out.

"My Father's best friend is here" Cheyenne says

"How you know?"

"That's his car" Cheyenne says, Pointing at the 1981 Cadillac Seville Elegante Sedan with a missing hubcap on the first tire

Taylor grabs Cheyenne's hand. "Come. Let's go in"

 

They walks into the house,Taylor first.  
Cheyenne locks the door behind her. 

 

"Sorry about the mess" Cheyenne says referring to the left out crayons laid across the floor

"I didn't even notice honestly"

 

Taylor sits on the bed. She drags her shoes off from the heels with the front of her foot & places them to the side. Cheyenne steps out hers & places them neatly in the front of the dresser. She cris crosses her arms & brings her shirt over her head. 

 

"Getting comfortable?" Taylor ask watching her

"Cheyenne walks over to her. "Yeah. Shouldn't you be?"

Taylor leans back & rest on her elbows. "Yeah"

"What if I told you that, I wanted you?"

"You kinda just did"

"So..." Unzipping her pants

"Mmmm"

"What? You don't want me?"

Taylor sits down. She gently pushes her back & stands. "I don't want your virtue & I don't wanna hurt you. So you can keep your pants" She grabs her zipper & closes her fly. "Zipped"

"What does that even mean?" 

"It means what it means. That car ride has me feeling a little icky. I'm getting in the shower. Be back" 

 

Cheyenne drops her jeans. She brings the straps to her polka dot bra down off her shoulders, reaches back to undo it. It drops to the floor. Panties follow. She walks to the bathroom & carefully opens to the door. Taylor is in the shower washing the shampoo out her hair. She hears the scrape of the shower curtain moving & some shuffling as Cheyenne steps in behind her. She turns around. Water trailing down her body. 

 

"Hello" Taylor says with a smile

"Mind if I join you?" Smiles back

"Looks like you've already made that decision for me"

Cheyenne raises her eyebrows & shrugs. "Can I wash your back?"

Taylor hands her the soapy yellow loofah. "Please?"

"Turn around"

Taylor does. Cheyenne runs the loofah up & down Taylor's back. She then moves up, in a circular motion to she gets to her shoulders. Taylor stop her & grabs it. She turns around.

"Let me, do you" Taylor says

They change positions. Cheyenne moves up to let the water hit her. Taylor grabs the bodywash & pours a good amount. She turns Cheyenne around.

"First then back" Taylor says

"Ok"

Taylor stares at Cheyenne's plump breast & hard nipples. She licks her lips. She rubs her her hand on the loofah  
until it's soapy enough, then places it on the window seal. She traces her hand down the center of Cheyenne's chest stopping at her navel. Cheyenne watches as Taylor admires her body. Taylor glides her finger down from her navel to her inner labia. She looks up & sees Cheyenne's eyes slowly closing. Moves down to vagina hole. She circles her entrance. She can feel the throbbing. She slides 2 fingers inside her. Moving them in circles. Cheyenne let's out a soft cry. Cheyenne grabs Taylor's wrist & forcing her fingers deeper. Taylor stops, & pulls out. Cheyenne with lust in her eyes, looks at her

"What I wanna do to you. I need you laying"


	27. Chapter 27

The smell of sex in the air. Naked they lay. Cheyenne's halo braid has fallen, Taylor's blow out now look like a Lion's Mane.

 

"That thing you do with your tongue. How'd you learn that?" Cheyenne ask looking down at Taylor laying on the stomach

"I had practice" She responds with a smirk

"Forget I asked"

Taylor makes circles around Cheyenne's navel. "Ay. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Do you put up with it because you really need him or is it because you're scared of him?"

Cheyenne takes a deep breath. "Both"

"Oh"

"How long has Stephanie & Tyler been together?" Cheyenne ask shifting the topic

"6 years. We've known her for 8"

"That's Beautiful"

"Yeah, their love is dope. He calms her, She lightens him up"

"You know, I've never been in love. Never really had the chance to, unfortunately"

"Love is only Great when you're loved back. Giving your love to someone who isn't worthy can fuck you up a little bit"

Cheyenne taps Taylor's shoulders. "Come"

"Again?"

"N.." Sucks Teeth "No, come up here"

Taylor crawls up to her chest then swings on leg over to lay beside her. "Here"

Cheyenne moves closer, closing the gap between them. "Can I kiss you?" She ask softly

"Please" 

 

They part their lips & closed their eyes. Cheyenne started to kiss her & the world fell away. It was slow & soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Her hand rested below her ear, her thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. Taylor ran her fingers down her spine, pulling her closer until there was no space left between them & she could feel the beating of her heart against her chest. Taylor pulls away, gently biting her bottom lip. Cheyenne opens her eyes.

 

"I.." Words were interrupted by the vibration of Taylor's phone

Taylor puts her finger on Cheyenne's lips. "Hold that thought" She rolls off the bed, landing on her feet & grabs her phone from the dresser.

 

[Stephanie Calling]

 

"Hello" She answers

"Hey Lovely. Kali wanted to FaceTime Cheyenne. Just making sure she was presentable to the public"

Taylor looks back at Cheyenne. Naked. "Not Quite. Give her 2 minutes"

"Ok. Bye" She hangs up

 

"Kali wants to FaceTime. Just throw a top on"

Cheyenne grabs her shirt off the floor & throws it on. "Ready"

Taylor laughs. "Here" Handing her the phone

Rings once. "Hi Mommy!" Kali in excitement

"Hey Sweetface. You having fun?"

"Yeah. Stephanie said ya coming to get me tomorrow"

"I am. After work"

"Ok. Bye Mommy"

"Bye. I Love..."

Kali hangs up.

"Well damn" Cheyenne says putting the phone face down

"Told you she'll be ok"

"I know."

"So what was you about to say before the phone vibrated?"

"...Nothing. It was nothing." She lies

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure" 

Taylor walks over to her & kisses her on the forehead. 

At that moment, Cheyenne was kind of glad... she was saved by the buzz


	28. Chapter 28

6:30am. Taylor's phone alarm goes off. Still with her eyes closed, she feels around the nightstand, accidently knocking it to the floor. "Fuucck". She says as she finally opens her eyes. She picks it up & hits snooze. She looks back at Cheyenne who's still asleep with one leg hanging out the covers. She slowly traces her finger down her spine. Cheyenne still with her eyes closed, smiles. 

Cheyenne grunts. "I'm up"

"I hope so. I'm about to take a quick shower. Please be out of this bed when I get out"

"..I will"

Taylor walks lazily to the bathroom. She looks in the mirror & her eyes widen. "Jesus". She says noticing her tousled hair. "Well, a bun it is". She runs the shower but doesn't get in right away. She grabs her comb & combs through the kinks & tangles. After 3 failed attempts of the perfect bun. Finally, she got it right. She wraps her hair tie around her hair & gets in the shower. She let the warm water hit her face. She heard the door creak open. She pulls the curtain back & sees Cheyenne walk in.

"Joining you again if you don't mind" Cheyenne says stepping into the shower

"No. We'll get out of here quicker" She switch places with her allowing her to wet her body while she washes hers

Not much conversation. They went back & forth between taking turns under the water & washing. Taylor got out first. She wraps up in her robe & grabs her toothbrush from the holder.

"So umm, you can have the car" Taylor says squeezing the toothpaste on her brush

"What?"

"You can have the car!! You have to pick up Kali. So just drop me off!!" She says a little louder

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm" 

Cheyenne pulls the curtain back. "Can you pass me my toothbrush? I can brush mine in here"

Taylor does. Along with the toothpaste. She spits, rinses her mouth & gargles some Scope mouthwash. Washes her face & walks out the bathroom & heads to her closet pulling out her Navy Blue open shoulder collared shirt, some Blue Demi jeans & her Tan Sperry slip on shoes with Navy Blue Stripes.

Cheyenne comes out the bathroom wrapped in a lavender towel with a little bit of soap left on her shoulder. 

"What time do you have to be at work?" Taylor ask

"8:30"

"Seriously? Umm, ok. What time is it?" 

"I dunno" Cheyenne walks to the nightstand where Taylor's phone is. She holds the home button until it unlocks. "It's 7:07"

"Alright. Get dressed. I'll just go in early"

Cheyenne grabs her duffle bag from the corner & pulls out her black pants with her black  
shoes.

Taylor laughs when she sees them. "Champions"

"Yeah, got them mainly for work"

"My mother used to kill those"

"They are comfortable. I'm kinda flat foot so, these help" 

Both of them got dressed. Cheyenne ran to the bathroom to do something to her hair. Time was moving fast so she settled for the best thing when in a rush. A messy bun.

"Where's you shirt?" Taylor ask noticing Cheyenne in only her spaghetti strap shirt & pants.

"I need to wash it. I have an extra one at work. Do you have any black socks?"

"Top right drawer"

Cheyenne shuffles through the drawer full of almost every color sock. She finds a black pair & closes it. 

Taylor throws her an Orange T Shirt. "Put that on until you get to work

Cheyenne pulling it down off her face. "Thanks. My favorite color too"

"Is it? Good to know. She walks over to the nightstand to grab her phone & charger. "Damn, you literally just looked at this phone. It's 7:30. You just about ready?"

"Yeah. Let me slide my shoes on & we can go"

 

They're Out The Door

 

Taylor handing Cheyenne the keys. "Here, you're driving"

"Ok"

They both get in. The gas light flashes on.

"The gas light" Cheyenne says

Taylor rolls her eyes. "Fuck. You think you can stop after you drop me off? I'll give you the money"

"I got it"

"You sure?"

Cheyenne nods

"Ok. Let's go"

They pull up at Taylor's job at 8:01. Only 2 cars in the parking lot. Her boss's & a co worker.

"Just put 20 in. It'll go to the half"

"Ok"

Taylor leans in. Cheyenne meets her. A quick & sweet kiss is shared between them.

" Have a good day. Ok?" Taylor as she pulls away

"You too"

Taylor unbuckles her seatbelt & gets out. Cheyenne watches as she walks in before pulling off.

 

She pulls into the gas station that was 5 miles away. She pulls up to pump 3, behind a white truck. She notices the line inside so she pulled out her card.

"So you leave the house & come up on a car?" A man says coming up from behind her

She knows that voice. Real well. Her Father. She turns around. "It's not mine"

"Where you been?"

"Away from you"

He comes a little closer. "I miss you"

"Get away from me"

"Aww Babygirl.. You don't miss your Father? He says as he strokes her cheek 

She smacks his hand away. "Get away from me" She gets in the car forgetting about the gas. Double locking the doors, & checking all the windows. She beeps the horn hoping for the white truck to move

He knocks on the window. "..See you soon" He says with a smirk.

The truck finally pulls off. She turns the car on & follows right behind it. She was fine not seeing him. Even better not thinking about the pain her caused her throughout the years. 

 

Her day, is now ruined


	29. Chapter 29

1:30 finally rolls around. Cheyenne's shift is over. All on her mind the whole day was That Man. That man who's her Father. Taylor had texted her to see how her day was going but of course she lied, & said it was ok. After all that's been going on, mentally. She just couldn't wait to see her daughter's face. But first, Gas.

 

After taking 2 wrong turns. She finally makes it to Tyler, Stephanie, & Melony's house. She walks up the many stairs & knocks on the door. Assuming no one heard it, she knocks again but then the door opens.

 

"Hey" Stephanie greets with a smile wearing sweatpants & a stained T-shirt

"Hi"

Stephanie holds the door for her to enter. "You ok? I don't like your face"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just alot on my mind" She says walking in. "How was she?"

"She was perfect!"

"Good"

"Mel!!!, Kali!!!, Come!!!" Stephanie yells out. "These girls has so much energy"

Cheyenne nods. "Oh, I know"

"Mommmmy" Kali says running to her Mother

Cheyenne picks her up & spins her. "I missed you"

"I miss you"

"Hi Kali's Mommy! Melony says standing next to her Mother

"Hi Melony. How are you?"

"Good. Is Kali leaving now?"

"Yeah, she is" Cheyenne responds putting Kali down

"Ok" Melony says sadly

 

"Mel, you & Kali go back to the room & clean up. I'm gonna talk to Cheyenne for a minute

"K. Come Kali"

 

Stephanie walks towards the kitchen. Cheyenne follows. 

 

"Would you like something to drink? To eat?"  
Stephanie ask as they enter the kitchen

"No, I'm ok. Thank You"

"Sure. So, had a good night last night?" Stephanie ask with a smile

Cheyenne blushes. "I did"

"I'm glad. If you ever need another break just let me know. I'm available on weekends"

"I appreciate that. Do you work from home or something?"

"No. I work in Human Resources. I took a personal day today"

"..Oh"

"Where do you work?"

"I'm a cashier at a Supermarket"

"You're on your feet all day. Bless your heart. They'll have to give me a stool or something"

Cheyenne laughs. "That's why I wear these" Kicking her foot up. 

"You picking Taylor up from work?"

"Most likely. I have her car, it's the least I can do"

"Taylor is amazing! I absolutely love her" 

"Yeah, me... " Cheyenne stops herself " Yeah, she is"

"I told her, & Tyler, I ain't scare of him. I told them that if he leaves me, I'm marrying her"

Cheyenne laughs. "She probably will marry you too"

"Mommy Mommy" Kali calls out running in the kitchen. "Look what I made you"

Cheyenne with a surprised look on face. "For me?" Holding a handmade string bracelet with pink, orange, & red plastic beads. "I love it!"

"I made one for Mommy Taylor too" Holding up another bracelet with red, blue, & gold beads

 

Cheyenne looks at Stephanie

 

"She started this morning. It's not my place to correct her" Stephanie says with a shrug 

Cheyenne looks back to Kali.." She'll love it. You can give it to her when we pick her up"

"K"

"Ok. Go say Bye Bye to Melony so we go. Ok?"

 

Kali runs back down the hall.

 

"Are you ok with her saying that?" Stephanie ask

"It just came out of nowhere. But yeah, I'm ok. You think Taylor will be?"

"She'll probably be flattered. I had to tell Melony when she was little that she was TiTi not Mommy so it happens"

Cheyenne can hear Kali running down the hallway. "Here she comes"

"Let me walk you out" 

 

Cheyenne grabs Kali's hand & Stephanie follows them out 

 

"Say Bye Bye to Stephanie, Kali"

Kali turns around & waves. "Bye"

"See you later. You can come back & play with Melony anytime. Ok?"

"K"

"Thanks again" Cheyenne says

"Oh of course"

 

Cheyenne & Kali walks out the door. Stephanie locks the door behind them.

 

"Mommy, can I come back tomorrow?" Kali ask walking down the stairs"

"No, not tomorrow Sweetface. Maybe this weekend"

"K. Are we going to pick up Mommy Taylor now?"

"No. A couple more hours. Tell you what. We can get some ice cream.. You want ice cream?"

"Yeeeessss"

"Me too. Let's go get some ice cream"


	30. Chapter 30

"Girl, where's your car?" Taylor's co worker walks in & ask

"I got dropped off" Taylor responds typing on the computer

"You got dropped off? In your car?"

Taylor laughs. "As crazy as it sounds, yeah"

"Last time I got dropped off in my car. I found an open condom wrapper in my back seat"

Taylor shakes her head. "My girlfriend, well, I don't know our title but, she needed it to pick up her daughter from Tyler's house. She gets off before me soo"

"Fine ass Tyler" She licks her lips. "When he came up here that day with that dust & dirt all over him...."

"First off, eww. Please don't lust over him. Second, he is taken. Happily!!"

"I know I know. A girl can dream though"

"Wake up. Quick!!" She glanced down at the time on the computer monitor. "Damn already?"

"You off tomorrow right?"

"Yup! Weird ass days but I'll take 'em"

Her co worker flops down on the chair. "Ughh, ya lucky. Bob is gonna be in tomorrow."

"I hate him"

"You? Who doesn't?!"

 

Taylor finishes up the last of the questionnaire & logs out. She pushes the chair back & stands  up.

 

"See you Wednesday Babes"

"Wednesday you will. Enjoy bologna smelling Bob" 

"I hate you"

"Impossible. See ya"

"Later" 

 

Cheyenne pulls up right as Taylor was coming out.

 

"There she is Sweet face!!" Cheyenne says to Kali

Kail smiles.

Taylor walks to the car door. She grabs & pulls the handle. It's locked. Cheyenne hits the unlock button on the driver's side door.

 

"Hi" Taylor says as she gets in

"Hey you" 

Taylor turns her body to the back to where Kali was nice & comfy in the booster seat. "Hi pretty girl. You had fun at Melony's house?"

"Yeess"

"I'm glad" Taylor smiles before facing forward.

"How was work?" Cheyenne ask as she pulls off

"It was ok. You?"

"..Fine"

Taylor sees the bracelet that Kali made on Cheyenne's wrist. "New bracelet?"

"Yeah, Kali made it for me"

"It's absolutely gorgeous"

"She made you one too. But, act surprised because I think it's a secret"

"Shame on you. How dare you betray her trust" Taylor jokes

Cheyenne smiles. "Guess what else she did"

"What?"

"She called you Mommy Taylor"

Taylor pokes her bottom lip out & puts her hand on her chest. "She did? I love her so"

Yeah, Stephanie says she started this morning & she said how Melony used to call you Mommy"

"Yeah, for a short time though. I always had her. Stephanie used to work like crazy so she seen me more than she seen her"

 

Taylor was looking down at her phone when Cheyenne broke the silence

 

"I seen my Father, today" Cheyenne says

Taylor places her phone down & looks over at her. "You did? Where?

"At the gas station"

"See, I should've just went. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just left. I got the gas before I went to get Kali"

"There's a special place in hell for people like him"

"Hell don't even want him"

"...I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

 

They pull up in the parking lot. Cheyenne hasn't  said much since. Taylor just let it be. If she wants to talk, she will.  Cheyenne carries sleeping Kali up the stairs, with Taylor right behind them. Taylor grabs her arm before she started up the last flight of stairs

"Ay"

Cheyenne turns around. "Yeah?"

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"Yeah, I know" She turns back around & heads up the stairs

 

Blocked by Kali's head, Taylor didn't see the person standing at her door. Either Cheyenne was completely bothered by her Father to even notice or she just didn't care.

 

"Hi Taylor" The person says at her door

Taylor in utter shock. "Celine?"


	31. Chapter 31

Taylor in utter shock. "Celine?"

 

Cheyenne looks back at Taylor.

 

"Just, go in the house" Taylor says feeling shamed

 

Cheyenne does. Not without giving Celine a mean mug first.

 

"That's your girlfriend?" Celine ask standing there in a bodycon black dress that hugs all her curves perfectly, with black slip on converse Chuck Taylors. The irony.

"Don't worry about it. What the fuck are you doing here?" Taylor says angered 

"I came to see you"

"See me? For what?!. Aren't you supposed to be in Georgia?"

"Not anymore. I've been calling you..."

Taylor moves her head side to side. "Texting & E-mailing me. Yeah, I know"

"Why haven't you answered any of them?" 

"Because I didn't want to. Celine? Why did you come down my avenue?" 

"Thought it was ok to come see you, since I'm in town. Guess I was wrong"

"Dead Wrong. We broke up 5 years ago, I haven't seen you in 3. Now you wanna pop up? Ya nuts"

"Guess things changed"

"Indeed"

"Well, so much for a happy welcoming" Celine says. She rubs against Taylor's shoulder &  begins to walk away. "You look good"

"Yeah, thanks"

Celine stops at the first step & turns around. "Ya' know? We're each other's first love. There's no replacing that"

"You wanna bet?" Taylor says before walking in the door.

 

Cheyenne was coming at the bathroom holding her & Kali's toothbrushes in her hand

 

"What are you doing?" Taylor ask as she storms by her

"I'm going home"

"Home? Back to the hell house? No the fuck you're not!"

"What! You're my Mother now?! Looks like you have unfinished business. So handle that" Cheyenne says throwing her things in her bag

"The only business I have is right here in this 600 sq ft apartment" Taylor grabs Cheyenne's arm." Ay, talk to me"

"No. I'm..We're going home" Cheyenne swings the bag over her shoulder & grabs sleeping Kali. "We should have never..."

"Never what?" Taylor interrupts

"I can't think because of you. You're just so.." Cheyenne lifts falling Kali. "I just can't. I'm going. Please don't knock on my door. Let me go back to what I'm used to"

"Cheyenne, don't do this. Let me take care of you. You & Kali"

Cheyenne shakes her head. "No". She moved passed Taylor to walk out the door. She opens it & stands at the doorway. She turns around. "..I fell in love with you Taylor". She shuts the door. Leaving Taylor standing there with Nothing. Nobody.

 

Cheyenne walks into the house. Trying to sneak pass the living room where her Father is sitting. He sees her & calls out her name...

"Cheyenne"

 

Cheyenne walks backwards & looks at him

 

".. I knew you'll come back"


	32. Chapter 32

2 missed calls  
2 text messages

Please, come back  
I'm sorry

 

Cheyenne's been staring at her phone for the last hour contemplating whether or not she should call back. Yes? No? After all, Taylor really didnt do anything. Yes, she did go through her phone once & seen the messages. Taylor never responded. Not even once. Maybe she should just go back... Maybe

Taylor was in her bed staring at the ceiling. No music, no TV, not even a book, Nothing. She kept checking her phone waiting for it to ring. It didn't. 2 hours later. Still nothing. She decided she can't lay around, it'll just bother her more. She gets out of bed, grabs her phone, her keys, bag & jacket. She has no idea where to go, but she was going.

She opens the door. Standing there is Cheyenne & Kali. She let's out a deep sigh

 

"I'm Sorry"


	33. Chapter 33

Taylor stands there. "Sorry for what?"

"For overreacting"

"Your head isn't right. It's alright"

Cheyenne sees Taylor swinging her keys. "You going somewhere?"

"Not anymore. You wanna come in?"

"Please"

 

Taylor widens the door, steps to the side & hand gestures them to come in

 

"You ok?" Cheyenne ask 

"I could ask you the same thing"

"I'm ok"

Taylor leans against the door. "You wanna talk or you cool?"

Cheyenne pats the bed. "Can you sit down?"

Taylor places her bag on the door knob & walks to the bed. "I'm sitting"

"Are you mad at me?"

"I have no reason to be mad at you. Same for you. I didn't tell Celine to come here. I'm pretty sure you heard the whole conversation too. Soo"

Cheyenne drops her head. "I did"

"That man home?"

"Mmhmm"

"Did he...?"

"No..No"

Kali wakes. "Mommy?"

Cheyenne rubs her back. "I'm here"

Kali turns over. "Hi Taylor" She yawns

"Hi Sleeping Beauty" She looks at Cheyenne "You know she's gonna be up all night, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I just didn't wanna wake her. I have to work tomorrow"

"You need someone to watch her?"

"She can go back home until I get back"

Taylor narrows her eyes. "I'm not the domestic violence type but don't make me choke you. You know I'll watch her"

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not... Kali, you wanna stay with me while Mommy goes to work?"

"Yeesss"

 

Cheyenne smiles

 

"Hungry?" Taylor ask

"A little. I know Kali is"

"I made Stir Fry with Rice. It has peppers in it though"

"She'll be fine. Kali go wash your hands so you can eat"

 

Kali rolls off the bed & heads to the bathroom

 

"You know, Celine isn't that bad looking" Cheyenne says

"I know. But like I said, I don't care about looks"

"Mommy, I need help with the soap!" Kali yells from the bathroom

 

Cheyenne gets up & meets Kali. Taylor gets up & heads to the kitchen. Grabbing 2 plates & a spoon from her Bamboo utensil holder. Kali comes out the bathroom shaking her wet hands. Taylor rips off a paper towel from the holder.

 

"You ready to eat" Cheyenne ask Kali

"Yeah"

Cheyenne takes the spoon from Taylor's hand, along with the plates. "I got it"

"You got it" She leans back against the sink

 

Cheyenne scoops a little bit of rice, some meat & a few pepper & places them on the place. She puts it on the counter then moves on to hers. Taylor moves in closer & places her chin on Cheyenne's shoulder.

 

"Did you eat?" Cheyenne ask

"I did"

"May I have the rest?"

"Go for it"

"Thanks"

Taylor moves Cheyenne's hair from the side of her face. Nibbles her ear lobe & whispers. "I love you too"


	34. Chapter 34

Taylor is woken up by soft fingers tracing her neck. "Hi". She says softly 

Cheyenne smiles. "Hi"

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"..I can't"

Taylor turns on her stomach & cuffs the pillow. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing"

"So ya just being a creep & watching me sleep?"

"Mhmm"

Taylor closes her eyes & opens them again. "What time is it?"

"I dunno"

Taylor throws her arm to the nightstand & feels for her phone. Grabbing it & brings it in. She presses the home button. The bright light hits her, causes her to squint. "It's quarter to 2" She says before places it back.

"I'm gonna be a mess at work tomorrow?"

"Well go to sleep then"

"I wanna look at you"

"Cheyenne, you can barely see me"

"The moonlight shines right in your eyes. That's enough for me" 

"You're cheesy as fuck"

Cheyenne laughs softly. "Can you put me back to sleep?"

"Kali is right behind you. I am NOT"

Cheyenne leans in "She won't even know"

"Yeah, that's the same thing my Mother used to say to my Father when me & my Brother used to sleep with them"

"Explains why she..."

"What?"

Cheyenne shakes her head. "Nothing" She forces Taylor on her side & curls into her neck.

Taylor rubs Cheyenne's head. "What's wrong?"

"Can I just stay like this forever?"

"If you want"

"If I tell you something. You promise not to judge me?"

"I promise"

"One day, I'm gonna kill my Father"

Taylor kisses her forehead. "Not if I do it first. Go to sleep"


	35. Chapter 35

7:27am

 

Taylor is woken up, again, this time by a tapping sound from the window.

 

"Seriously?" Taylor says annoyed looking at Cheyenne at the window tapping her finger nail on the glass

"Sorry. It's like a tic"

"What are you doing?"

"My Father is just sitting in the car. Like, just sitting there"

Taylor gets up from the bed rubbing her eyes. "Your Father has a car?" She says walking to the window

"You remember the car that was in the parking lot that day?"

"Yeah"

"Well apparently it's his now"

Taylor pulls back the curtain with her pinky. "How long has he been there?"

"12 minutes. I assumed he was rolling up a joint or something but no. He's just sitting there" Cheyenne taps on the window repeatedly

Taylor grabs her hand. "Stop"

"..Sorry"

"You want me to walk you out?"

"No. I don't want him seeing your face"

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Get dressed & hope he's gone when I leave"

"So go get dressed. I'll look out"

 

Cheyenne walks away as Taylor looks on. 

 

"F That! I'm not scared of him. I'm going to the car. I'm using the car right? I'm going to the car & go to work. He doesn't run me" Cheyenne rambling on

Taylor walks over to Cheyenne & puts her finger on her lips. "Shhh. Relax. Breathe" 

Cheyenne takes a deep breath in & exhales

"You ok now?" Taylor ask

"Yeah"

"Good, because he just pulled off"

"Finally" Cheyenne says relieved

"Do you want me to take you?"

"No. I'll be fine"

"You sure?"

Cheyenne nods

"Ok. Get dressed. Go to work. Come back home to us. Ok?

"Ok" Cheyenne responses with a smile

 

8:01. Cheyenne is ready to go.

 

"I'm cooking tonight. Anything special you want?" Cheyenne ask

"Whatever you get is fine"

"Ok. See you later"

"You will"

"I love you"

"I love you too. Goodbye Cheyenne"

"Bye Taylor"

Cheyenne walks out & closes the door behind her. Taylor grabs her phone. Scrolls down to Tyler & hit call

 

"Twin. What's going on?" Tyler answers 

"Hey. You busy later?"

"Nah. Why?"

"...I need a favor"


	36. Chapter 36

"Mommy Taylor. Can I go to Melony's house Friday?" Kali ask while coloring

"You know what? Her Daddy is coming by later. You can ask him ok?"

"K"

"Kali do you wanna live with me? With your Mommy?"

Kali nods. "Mhmm Mhmm"

Taylor laughs. "I do too" She can hear keys jiggle on the other side of the door. "Kali. Mommy's here"

Kali jumps off the bed & runs to the opening door. "Mommmyyy!" Kali greets with excitement

Cheyenne bends down & scoops Kali up "I missed you Sweetface" 

"I made you a picture"

Cheyenne puts her down. "You did? Can I see?"

Kali walks to the bed & snatches it. "Here Mommy"

 

A picture of a Unicorn that she colored Pink & a Rainbow with a Yellow Star attracted

 

"This is Beautiful" Cheyenne says. "Thank You" 

"Welcome Mommy!!"

Cheyenne looks over at Taylor. Who was already looking at her. "Hey"

"Hey Back"

"I missed you too"

"I hope so"

 

Cheyenne walks to Taylor. Stands in front of her. She separates her legs with her knee.

 

Taylor leans back. "Hello"

"Still don't want my virture?" Cheyenne ask with a smile

Taylor laughs. "Funny. What's in the bag?"

"Dinner. You like Stuffed Shells?"

"Love them. Stephanie makes them sometimes"

"God! What doesn't she make?" Cheyenne ask as she walks to the kitchen

"Actually, she's not big of a cook. She prefers take out"

"Could've fooled me"

 

Taylor gets up & heads to the kitchen as well

 

"Need help?" Taylor ask

"No. Thanks though"

Taylor hops onto the counter & crosses her feet. "Well, I'm right here, if you change your mind. How was your day though?" She ask swinging her feet

"It's ok. I checked the mail & I got a letter from the hospital"

"Ok? What did it say?"

"My check bounced"

"What was it for?"

"Kali's physical. I told them to give me a week. I'll pay them"

"How much is it?"

"$482.75, I think"

Taylor jumps off the counter. "Ok. She goes to Deans or Children's?"

"Children's"

"Alright. I'll take care of it"

Cheyenne holding eggs in her hands. "What? No. Why?"

"Because I can. You gonna stop me?"

"I wish I could. I'll have it. I'll take care of it"

"Would you feel better if I go half?"

"No. I can do it"

 

Taylor walks away, ignoring Cheyenne. She grabs her bag from the door & sits on the bed. Grabs her wallet from inside. Cheyenne rushes over, holding a spoon full of ricotta cheese

 

"What are you doing?" Cheyenne ask

"Going through my wallet"

"Why?"

"Because it's my wallet" Taylor says sliding her card up from the pocket. "Here. You can pay over the phone"

"I said No"

Taylor snatches the spoon from Cheyenne's hand. "& I said I will do it. I'll finish, you do that"

"You get on my nerves"

"...Ditto"

 

Taylor continues to mix the eggs, ricotta & mozzarella cheese together while Cheyenne uses the phone.

 

"Yes. The number is 2195 7656 1240 7667. Expiration Date. 05/21" Cheyenne reads out loud. "Umm, yeah. Thank You. You too" She hangs up

"All set?" Taylor ask

"Yeah. I owe you"

"No you don't. C'mere"

Cheyenne walks over to her. "Yeah?"

"You wanna move in with me? I already asked Kali & she said Yes. I need your answer before I move forward"

"Forward with what?"

"Finding a 2 bedroom"

"Seriously?"

"Yup. So? Yay or Nay?"

"Ok"

"That was easy"

"Why are you so good to us?"

"Because, someone has to be"


	37. Chapter 37

[KNOCK KNOCK]

 

"Coming!" Taylor shouts out on her way to the door. "Tyler" She says as she opens it

"Twin" Tyler says entering. "What's going on?" Kisses Taylor's cheek

"Hi Tyler" Cheyenne says

"Cheyenne. How are you?" Tyler responds

"Never better. Thank You"

Taylor grabs Tyler's arm & pulls him further away. "You got one?"

"Yeah" He says taking it out his pocket. "Here"

"No No". Pushing it away. "Not yet. When it's a little darker. I need you to help me"

"No question"

Kali skips over to them. "Hi Melony's Daddy!!. Can I come over to play with Melody Friday?"

Tyler leans down to Kali's level. "She's gonna be at her Nana's Friday. You can come Saturday. Is that ok?"

"Ok" 

Tyler straightens up & grabs his back. "My fucking back is gonna kill me before anything else"

"Nah, my money is on Steph"

"Yeah, you right" He says with a smirk. He brings his sleeve back to look at the time on his Stainless Steel Black Chronograph watch. "It's 6:07"

"If you're worried about time, I can do it myself"

"That's one thing you're not gonna do, Taylor"

"I can handle it"

"I know but, you shouldn't have to. I've always had your bad. Whether you were right or wrong"

" & vice versa"

"Ok then so shut up"

 

2 hours later. 

 

"You ready?" Taylor ask Tyler who was looking down at his phone leaning against the wall

"As I'll ever be" Placing his phone in his pocket 

Taylor starts to walk to the door with Tyler behind her. 

"See you later Tyler" Cheyenne says

"Same to you" He responses with a head nod

"I'll be back. I'm walking him to the car" Taylor says

"Ok"

 

"You really wanna do this?" Tyler ask while holding the door for Taylor 

"Too late to turn back now"

"Yeah, I guess. "Where is it?"

"Right there" Taylor responds with a pinky point

"You want me to be the look out?"

"That'll help"

"You got it?"

"YES!!" The Fuck!" Taylor barks.

"Rightie Tightie, Leftie Loosie"

"I know. Tyler don't make me..."

"Fuck. A cars coming" Tyler says dropping to the ground

Taylor elbows him. " Ya on my ankle"

"Your ankle is the least of your problems if they see us"

"I don't see lights, go look. Peak"

Tyler slowly & carefully brings his head up. "I don't see anyone. Isn't it only one door to get in? Fuck, they're coming!" He pushes Taylor as they both crawl out of sight

 

"I can't wait to take these shoes off. I've been on my feet all day". The pedestrian says while on the phone. The voice starts to fade as she walks closer & closer to the door. Finally, she's in

 

Tyler's phone buzzes. "Hold on, someone is calling me" He says reaching in his pocket. "It's my laaady"

"Answer the phone & tell her you'll call her back"

"What's going on Sweet Cheeks?" Tyler answers

"Hey. You on your way home?" Stephanie ask

"I will be in a minute. I came by to help Taylor with something"... He looks over at Taylor who's rolling her finger. "Baby, let me go. Love you"

"Seen you soon. Love you too"

Tyler hangs up. "Happy? Hater"

"Sure. Now look out"

 

"Done" Taylor says after 10 minutes of struggling

"All set?"

"All set!. Thanks"

"You already know" Tyler says helping Taylor up. "You good?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"Lemme get out of here. Call me, if you need me. You know I'll drop everything & come in my boxers & house shoes" Tyler says kissing her forehead

Taylor laughs. "I know. Tell Stephanie I love her face"

"Will do" 

Tyler walks to his car & gets in. He beeps the horn as he pulls off. Taylor waves. She folds her arms & runs in the building.

"Hey. You ok?" Cheyenne ask as Taylor walks in the house

Taylor walks to her & gives her a quick kiss on her lips. "... I will be"


	38. Chapter 38

10:21pm

The sound of rain falls in crazy chaotic drops & gusting winds slaps against the window. Cheyenne was sitting on the bed with Kali sitting in between her.

 

                  BREAKING NEWS!!!!

The screen switches to a Caucasian blonde lady standing in front of what looks like a curved highway with black smoke & orange flames behind her.

 

"Reporting live. We are here on Miles Rd where a car has crashed & flipped over the rail, what could possibly be 30 ft down or so. As you can see behind me, there's heavy smoke & aggressive fire. The fire department has been trying to put out this fire for a little while now. No word yet on what caused this crash but we've been told that the passenger could've been intoxicated, which also could've caused the massive flames. No body has been recovered but with this much damage, we can only assume the worst. From Channel 6 News, I'm Allison Swanger."

 

Taylor comes out the bathroom wrapped in the towel just as it switches back to the regular newscasters. "Is the rain gonna stop before morning?"

Cheyenne is silent. Frozen.

Taylor looks over at her. "Cheyenne!"

Cheyenne blinks & shakes her head "Huh? What?"

"You ok?"

"Umm, yeah, yeah. There was a car crash on the highway. Miles Rd. It flipped over & caught on fire"

"Well I guess asking if that person is ok will be a little senseless"

Cheyenne pulls her body back from Kali & gets up from the bed. "I..I should probably go see  
if my Father is ok."

"Ok. If you want"

"Yeah, I should" She begins pacing back & forth

"What are you looking for?"

"My shoes"

"Just put mine on"

Cheyenne slides her feet in Taylor's Elephant slippers with her heels still out & grabs her house key from off the dresser. "I'll be back"

"Sure"

 

Taylor walks over the kitchen counter & grabs her phone. 1 missed call. From Tyler. She hits call back & puts the phone to her ear.

 

"Watched the news?" He answers

"Nope. Cheyenne told me" Her hand start to shake as she holds the phone

"You ok?"

"I don't know. But let me call you back"

"Love you Taylor"

"Love you too Tyler. Bye" She hangs up

 

Cheyenne walks in her apartment, actually hoping to see her Father sitting on the couch. He wasn't. The TV was still on & there was mess all over the coffee table. But, no sign of him. She turns around & heads back out the door. Taylor was in the corner getting dressed when she walked back in.

 

"Is he there?" Taylor ask

Cheyenne shakes her head No. "I don't even know why I care. I wished for this for a long time. I hope it is him" She says flopping down on the bed

"You ok?"

"I just need some kind of clarification. Ya know?"

"I get it" Taylor says joining her on the bed

"It's like, I have a feeling it's him. You ever get those gut feelings?"

"All the time".

 

Taylor doesn't know what to feel. Should she tell her? Cheyenne beside her rambling on. 

 

"I'm gonna call outta work tomorrow" Cheyenne says

"Why?"

"Because, who's gonna watch Kali if I don't?"

"No. Go. I'll call out. You can't really afford to miss any days. They're already being stingy with your hours now"

"What about the other days?"

"We'll figure it out"

Cheyenne lays her head on Taylor's shoulder. "I don't know what I'll do without you"

Taylor takes a deep breath. "..You'll never have to worry about that"


End file.
